Dulce galaxia
by Sr. MEGA KAKUAMAN
Summary: Ben y su prima Gwen deciden hacer un ultimo viaje por el país en memoria de su fallecido abuelo, en busca de paz y reflexión a nuestros héroes les sucederán cosas fuera de este mundo...
1. dulce galaxia: via lactea

**Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

 **Esta historia está basada en finales de supremacía alienígena e inicio del omniverse, aún más en el omniverse del cual saldrán muchos personajes, espero disfruten de esta historia… algunas cosas que pueden que no se entiendan las colocare al final…**

 **Fan fic Ben 66** **(dimensión 66)**

No todo puede durar para siempre, eso lo sabía muy bien pero si pudiese durar suficiente... **Pensamiento: benjamín t.**

Esa noche de fiesta la familia Tennyson se reunía para celebrar la aceptación de ben en una reconocida universidad, el abuelo Max había planeado un viaje en el camper su último viaje para él y sus nietos antes de que se fueran a estudiar al extranjero.

Pero quien pensaría, que en una celebración tan feliz todo terminaría en tragedia por así decirlo; la reunión iba de maravilla sus padres le daban consejos sobre su futuro, sus tíos lo felicitaban y su prima pues era su prima y por ultimo su abuelo la persona a la que el mas admiraba estaba planeando su viaje, pero ben en esos momentos de amor familiar vio como la chispa de su abuelo se extinguía, comenzó como una fatiga que obligo a su abuelo a tomar asiento, el cansancio se convirtió en sueño era normal para alguien de su edad pero extraño viniendo de él, que a pesar de tener avanzada edad tenía la salud de un vulpimancer joven; pero Max lo presentía bien se dice que cuando te llega la hora de partir a la otra vida tu sabes que estás listo. El abuelo no fue la excepción, esa noche vimos cómo se despedía de nosotros y pasa la media noche sé que dormido en su sillón para nuca más despertar.

Fue difícil mis padres, mis tíos y mi prima lloraron con su fallecimiento y aunque yo no llore sentí como hueco se abría en mi ser...ben.

 **Fin del prólogo...**

 **Cap. 1 Ben 66. vía láctea, inicio**

-¡Ya estas lista señorita! -dice ben.

-Si viejito ya podemos irnos- dice gwen en tono burlón.

Yo continuare con el viaje que teníamos planeado con el abuelo Max, pero no iré solo también me llevare a gwen este ultimo año fue duro tanto en misiones como en educación , bueno por lo menos para gwen que es algo floja he, he - ben.

Nos preparamos para irnos, llevamos ropa, comida y dinero; nuestros padres aceptaron el viaje entendían que era algo que el abuelo hubiese querido.

-Bueno ten cuidado y no cometas locuras, escuchaste señorita-Padre gwen.

-Si papa si yo soy súper responsable- gwen.

 _Risas de los presentes..._

-Cuida a nuestra niña, ben estas a cargo ahora-madre de gwen.

-¡Mama! Yo no necesito niñera- gwen.

\- ... Si tíos tratare de controlar a la fierecilla- ben lo dice mientras mira a gwen.

-Tonto- dice gwen mientras lo golpea en un brazo y le muestra la lengua.

Que puedo decir mis tíos tienen razón Gwendolyn Tennyson, no es la chica más lista o responsable y eso lo sé cómo fiel testigo de sus locuras y estupideces pero bueno que se le hace, eso lo compensa con su carisma y belleza, por lo menos en deportes debo decir que es una prodigio-ben.

-Bueno hijo trata de llamarnos si surge algún problema-padre de ben.

-O cuando quieras mi niño así sea para saludar- madre de ben.

Al terminar de despedirnos subimos al camper y comenzamos nuestro viaje.

Llevamos unas horas de viaje gwen juega en su portátil mientras yo conduzco, bebo admitir que el abuelo era resistente, conducir durante horas es un fastidio- ben.

-Ben podemos parar un rato quiero estirar la piernas- gwen.

Comienzo a detenerme encuentro un buen lugar hay un lago cerca - bueno pero no te demores debemos llegar pronto al pueblo- dice ben mientras baja de camper.

Se está haciendo oscuro...- ben contempla el cielo.

Podía ver a gwen juguetear en la orilla del lago, se le ve feliz - ben

-Ben no seas aburrido acércate al lago- dice gwen en tono juguetón.

-Sí, si -dice ben acercándose sin ganas.

-Es una noche hermosa no lo crees- ben observa el paisaje.

- _Splash, splash_ \- mira estoy corriendo por el agua-gwen feliz de su hazaña.

 _Mueca de risa_ -ten cuidado mi ninfa marina- ben.

Que me dijiiiisste- _splash_ -gwen cae al agua.

Entramos al camper a comer algo y para que gwen se abrigue, siempre disfruto de sus ocurrencias -ben.

Sigo de regreso al camino, ya es tarde en la noche, gwen está a mi lado cubriéndose a excepción de su cara con una gran sabana, se le puede ver el sueño en la cara-ben.

Dime crees que el abuelo nos esté viendo desde arriba-dice gwen algo adormilada.

Si era su viaje también, descansa –dice ben mientras bebe una gaseosa.

Poco después gwen se duerme, quieta e indefensa y sin perder su encanto y belleza, suspiro, espero no pase nada loco en este viaje-ben.

En el cielo despejado del cual se pueden apreciar las estrellas y uno que otro objeto no identificado, algo se aproxima a las cercanías del pueblo donde nuestros héroes llegaran.

 **Fin del capítulo….**

 **Soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias pero, deseo intentarlo y talvez mejorar.**

 **Si se preguntan por los diálogos tan profundos de ben y la actitud de gwen; en esta dimensión realidad como quieran decirle las personalidades de muchos personajes mas no de todos esta invertida, como ejemplo ben posee el omnitrix, es el mejor estudiante y chico modelo, gwen la chica suertuda literalmente con calificaciones promedio, un prodigio en los deportes y artes marciales. Dejo esto por si tenían la duda, no todos los personajes cambian de actitud pero si algunos.**

 **Puede que hasta se den cosas zukulemtas o puede que no…**

 **Le doy gracias a aquellos que decidan leerlo… y si desean puede dejar comentarios para saber si hice bien o no…**


	2. dulce galaxia: cometa rojo

**hola, cometí un grupo de errores ortográficos aun esta la mala redacción pero ahora debería de haber menos errores :3**

 **Cap. 2 Ben 66. Cometa rojo picante**

 **Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

Era de día la camioneta se había detenido, una pelirroja se despertaba.

-buenos días-dice gwen.

sin recibir respuesta -ben ... hola...-nadie contestaba la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento envuelta en la sabana pero al atravesar el pasillo del camper.

-Quieres desayunar-susurro ben en el oído de su prima haciéndola saltar y pegar un leve grito que la dejo despojada de su sabana.

-Tonto,estúpido-dice gwen algo enfadada a su primo mientras lo golpea en el pecho y le propina unas cuantas cachetadas.

Ben le regresa el golpe con una nalgada , acto seguido detiene la mano con la que la pelirroja lo "golpea" , levanta la sabana del piso y envuelve a la pelirroja en esta.

-tienes que dormir con pijama no eres un niña ten algo de pudor-le dice ben con cara de serio.

-Nop-ella saca la lengua-donde esta mi desayuno-dice esta algo molesta.

Los primos deciden desayunar y al terminar se alistan para visitar el pueblo.

Ella lleva una camiseta azul claro con borde blancos una falda lila con bordes azules y una licra negra y tennis blancos, el chico viste un chaleco amarillo y negro con el #66 en su pecho un pantalón jean azul oscuro y tennis negro con blanco.

En el pueblo ambos primos tomaban fotos de los diferentes monumentos del pueblo hasta que se hizo de tarde comieron hamburguesas a medio día y siguieron el recorrido planteado por el abuelo, gwen agarrada del brazo de ben como si de una pareja se tratara, tomaron algunas fotos.  
No paso mucho tiempo para que oscureciera .

Los primos regresaron de su caminata algo nostálgicos por recorrer el pueblo sin el abuelo.

Ben prepara la cena y gwen estaba jugando con su celular se disponen a comer, pero un fuerte temblor sacude la camioneta y un ruido fuerte se escucha en la cercanía.

-que fue ese ruido-gwen algo intrigada.

-no quiero saber ni me interesa-dice ben sirviendo la cena.

-no te amargues así vamos a mirar si-gwen lo abraza por la espalda y muerde su oreja suavemente.

-tsk ok ok si salgamos a ver que es-dice ben algo molesto,no le agrada que su prima se burle de el así.

Los primos salen de la camioneta y observan a lo lejos humo y algo de fuego provenientes del pueblo. Ambos llegan rápidamente el pueblo ben se transforma en fuego y consume las llamas ardientes como si de sopa se tratara.  
Gwen rompe y estabiliza estructuras con sus poderes para buscar y sacar gente herida o atrapada.

Algo grande sale e intenta atacar a gwen pero fuego se atraviesa conteniendo levemente a la criatura.  
Ben la observo alta de piel roja cabello negro cuatro brazos y ojos amarillos.

-por que destruyes el pueblo-le dice fuego a la criatura.

-no te entrometas en mi camino-dice la criatura bastante enojada.

Fuego arde en llamas y aleja a la criatura con una explosión de fuego, su prima ya había evacuado a la gente de los alrededores.  
La criatura no se rinde.

-No te dejare vencerme rufián-dice la criatura.

Fuego sigue luchando manteniendo la a raya pero con expectativa al escuchar aquello que la criatura dice.

-Bellaco insensato yo la princesa looma viento rojo No permitiré que acabes con mi reino.

Fuego no comprendía dichas acusaciones y en un arrebato de furia la criatura atraviesa la muralla de fuego que nuestro héroe había creado para defenderse,intenta someterlo apretándolo para romper, cosa que no funcionaba y dañaba a la misma criatura.  
Fuego regresa a su forma humana la criatura lo libera y el omnitrix reacciona.

-ADN tetramand adquirido-  
Ben se sorprende e inmediatamente lo activa y se transforma en el similar a la criatura.

-no puedes vencerme yo looma no caeré-dice la ¿princesa? bastante cansada y herida.

Cuatro brazos se acerca a ella la toma de la cintura ella forcejea pero es inútil su fuerza se ido el la posiciona para verse cara a cara.  
-no soy tu enemigo por favor no luches mas-cuatrobrazos con mirada firme y voz gruesa.

Ella termina de forcejear y se desploma en brazos de nuestro héroe.

Mientras tanto gwen terminaba de evacuar a la gente y contempla a lo lejos a un gran ser que cargaba en sus brazos a la criatura,pero antes de empezar a luchar la pelirroja ve con calma el omnitrix que portaba dicho personaje que se acercaba a ella .

-que paso por que la llevas en tus brazos - dice gwen irritada al ver como cargaba a una chica alíen como si fuera una princesa;la pelirroja siempre le pedía a su primo que la llevara como una y el siempre se negaba.

-no podía dejarla tirada y parece que tiene problemas de memoria deberías revisarla- dice cuatrobrazos.

Este introduce en el camper a la "princesa"no estaba seguro si creer pero no perdía nada.

Gwen revisa a la princesa y luego se acerca a cuatrobrazos.

-la revise parecía estar a afectada por una droga logre estabilizarla con lo que había en el camper - gwen.

Paso un buen rato, el camper se movía la enorme alíen despierta algo confundida y débil, observa a su alrededor sin poder reconocer nada, pero siente algo bajo esa gran sabana que cubre su cuerpo; al revisar vio a una pequeña humana ligera de ropa, que también acababa de despertar; ambas se miraron sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que la pelirroja se puso de pie y entro al baño.

looma estaba confundida que rayos hacia ella en una nave humana y por que se sentía tan débil, solo pensaba en romper todo y salir de hay pero su cuerpo no la dejaba,tal era el cansancio que apenas si podría estar despierta.

-hola como te sientes aun estas agotada- gwen saca de su trance a looma esta aun no le responde.

-puede que estés ha si todo el día tenias algún tipo de droga alucinógena ya lo extraje, pero tu recuperación sera algo lenta - la pelirroja le sonrió.

\- no te preocupes nosotros te cuidaremos- con esto dicho se dirige a lo que parece la cabina del piloto y comienza conversar con el antes mencionado.

la princesa se despierta nuevamente al parecer se durmió mientras se quejaba internamente, la nave humana se había detenido y ella ya esta un poco mas repuesta, podía ver por los vidrios que el sol se había ocultado, cuanto tiempo llevaría así era algo que se preguntaba, podía escuchar voces así que intento levantarse algo torpe pero el vehículo era resistente incluso para su peso, cuando estuvo de cerca a la puerta esta se abrió y la princesa pudo ver a otro humano.

-oh que bueno, dormiste bien, si quieres salir y tomar un aire fresco pasa - dice el chico algo serio que pasaba por su lado y se dirige a buscar algo al fondo del vehículo.

looma no entendía ,su rabia se había esfumado, no era tonta ni una salvaje no veía peligro alguno en esta situación, así que no tenia intensiones de destruir algo inclusive le dieron la oportunidad de escapar, pero aun así estaba preocupada por su ligera amnesia.

-chica despertaste que bien vamos, tienes hambre - dice la pelirroja bastante feliz y lleva a la princesa hacia una mesa y sillas al lado de un rió.

un media hora había pasado y los humanos preparaban alimentos al aire libre, looma observaba como esto seres estaban en sus labores uno cocinando y la otra ordenando la mesa y molestando al otro humano, preguntándole por que no cocinaba mas rápido o pellizcando la cara del cocinero, el se sentía tan irritable se veía en su cara pero no hacia nada por defenderse, esta muestra de poder por parte la chica humana le saco una sonoriza a la princesa looma; sonrisa que sus captores/benefactores notaron.

-así que si puedes sonreír así te vez mas linda, quieres comer algo, puedo hacer que el te sirva algo ahora mismo!- dice gwen segura al pellizcar el estomago de ben.

-si gracias tengo algo de hambre-responde la princesa depuse de su largo silencio.

-bueno esclavo te ordeno servirnos ya- dice gwen como toda una tirana mientras se sienta junto a looma a esperar por sus alimentos.

Ben la observa sin cambiar esa cara seria sin emociones y comienza a servir los platos de comida, primero para la invitada un gran plato de arroz con papas picadas huevos revueltos a un lado, 3 salchichas y un enorme vaso de jugo de mora, para su prima lo mismo incluso en un gran plato, y para el solo un barra de chocolate.

Pasado unos minutos la chica alíen vio al humano sin probar bocado observándolas -por que no comes de nuestra comida, acaso tu ama no te deja comer lo mismo que ella- dice looma algo intrigada.

gwen casi se atraganta con dichas palabras y ben le da una pequeña sonrisa y responde- no te preocupes por mi, come todo lo que desees, debes de tener bastante hambre, igual que mi AMA- ben termino esa frase de la forma mas sarcástica que pudiese imaginar su prima, haciendo que esta se sintiera incomoda mientras comía.

luego de comer y que ben recogiera todo por que era su deber como esclavo, cosa que gwen no sabia si interpretar como mala o terrible, pero algo le decía que su primo se desquitaría.

-bien looma es tu nombre por que estas en la tierra- dice ben de forma calmada y clara.

-no lo recuerdo solo se que estaba de viaje por negocios de la familia y luego todo se me hace confuso ni siquiera se como hice para llegar a este planeta si lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el espacio- looma dice eso molesta y al pisotear el suelo genera un pequeño temblor.

-bueno ahora estas a salvo, sabes somos también parte de los plomeros si quieres podemos contactar a la base para que te recojan-dice gwen.

looma se levanta se su silla y mira al cielo, pensando no hay rastros de su armada de batalla así que no la están buscando, su padre aun debe pensar que esta de viaje ,pero sino, debe pensar que esta muerta, así que acepta la oferta de los humanos.

-seria de mucha ayuda, tienen mis sinceros agradecimientos - dice la princesa haciendo una reverencia a los chicos.

De nuevo en la carretera y todos en el camper gwen hace un llamado al cuartel de los plomeros en la tierra , el magistrado Patelliday contesta feliz de saber de los chicos y rápidamente después de escuchar la historia hace una llamado y transferencia de mensaje dejando a la princesa y a su preocupado y feliz padre conversando.

Después de la llamada la princesa les dice a sus todavía desconocidos camaradas-gracias por su ayuda como me temía mi padre había escuchado la noticia de mi muerte pero ahora que sabe que estoy con vida, toda su cólera e ira han desaparecido, pero me ordeno seguir en perfil bajo, por que aun no sabe quien fue el que me ataco, así que si no es mucha molestia podría seguir a su cuidado yo les prometo responder al final por mis gastos- dice looma a la expectativa de una repuesta.

gwen mira a ben con una gran sonrisa y ben la mira con su mirada de esto sera un problema; ambos chicos extienden una mano a la princesa.

-pues bienvenida a nuestro viaje princesa-dice gwen bastante feliz.

Ben solo la ve con una ligera sonrisa de aceptación, para luego regresar a su seria cara.

looma toma las manos de ambos y responde- pueden decirme looma- con una pequeña sonrisa.

llegando la hora de dormir ben se estaciona en un lugar seguro y con todo bien cerrado y asegurado, da las buenas noches a sus compañeras y como arte de magia cae noqueado en la litera superior.

las chicas se disponen a dormir y gwen pregunta a looma ,si esta tenia algún dolor o malestar y la chica alíen responde que no.

-es bueno entonces hoy dormiré en mi cama-dice la pelirroja.

Y entonces looma como si una luz se encendiera en su cabeza pensó y dijo- porque dormías sobre mi.

-estabas muy herida por la quemaduras y los golpes ademas que la droga esa te debilito mucho, así que te transferí parte de mi energía vital mientras yo reposaba igualmente para no quedar muy cansada - dice la pelirroja ya acostada.

-muchas gracias te debo la vida esto... umm aun no se como te llamas- dice la looma.

gwen se sienta en su cama y dice algo apenada - es cierto con todo este asunto y distracciones olvidamos presentarnos, mi nombre es gwen y el señor aquí arriba se llama ben-dice esta ya más calmada.

\- no me agradezcas solamente ami el que te recogió y trajo fue ben,si el no te hubiese traído con sigo creo que estarías pues ya sabes-dice gwen ligeramente triste.

looma observa al joven humano que ahora esta esta profundamente dormido, recuerda rápida y vagamente como un tetramand fuerte y valiente la cargaba y salvaba,esto desubico a aquella chica alíen, quien no sabia por que pensó en eso al ver al débil humano, se sonrojo, algo no le habían el no era un tetramand no quería incomodar a sus compañeros, así que decidió dejarlo de lado luego lo averiguaría. se recostó en su cama improvisada y se dispuso a dormir.

esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y la calma estaba en el lugar.

 **hola y bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, si alguien lee la historia gracias.**

 **para no confundirme y confundirlos usare los nombres de los aliens de ben que usan en la serie animada, sera mas fácil reconocerlos.**

 **espero poder subir mas capítulos que el viaje apenas comienza :3 y aun falta camino.**


	3. dulce galaxia: helado espacial MyC

**Cap. 3 Ben 66. helado espacial de moras y cerezas**

 **Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

Nuestros jóvenes recorren la carretera, han pasado unos días desde el incidente con looma.

Gwen y looma se han hecho buenas amigas ,descubrieron tener gustos en común como el ejercitare y deportes ademas del combate, ahora estaban viendo un torneo de peleas por la extranet ; mientras ben conducía el camper pensando en su próxima parada.  
Una sacudida en el camper, des concentra a ben, al parecer esto es causado por el par de chicas que estaban jugando a las vencidas, ambas estaban reñidas, looma usaba su brazo superior derecho y gwen su brazo derecho recubierto en mana, el chico las observo y rápidamente regreso su vista al camino, ahora pensaba que seria un viaje bastante movido para su gusto.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde llegan a su destino, un pequeño parque con monumentos y tiendas temáticas de la época de la caza de brujas, lugar visitado por ellos y el abuelo hace unos veranos.

Los jóvenes bajan del camper ,la chica gwen viste, una camiseta azul rey con azul cielo, un pantaloncillo negro con decoraciones blancas; ben portaba su chaleco amarillo con su #66 característico ,unos pantalones negros y sus tennis negro con blanco; y por ultimo looma ya no lleva su armadura, ahora vestía una blusa blanca con dorado sin mangas, una falda corta del mismo color y una diadema dorada ,su cabello negro suelto le llegaba aun poco mas abajo de los hombros y unas sandalias doradas similares a las que se usaban en la antigua roma.

Las chicas hablaban entre ellas, mientras ben observaba las estatuas y tomaba fotos de las chicas y de el cada cierto tiempo.

Cabe decir que las personas del lugar los miran extrañados ante tal situación.

Para ese momento no era raro ver aliens caminando entre los humanos, ya se había roto esa barrera y era bastante común.

lo raro era ver esa escena que los chicos exhibían, una pelirroja llevada en brazos como princesa por una gran chica alíen que a simple vista superaba los dos metros y a su lado un joven chico algo delgado tomado de una de la mano de la alíen, era algo raro de ver incluso en esos tiempos.

incluso llego un momento después de que se tomaron algunas fotos ,que ahora el chico era cargado como princesa mientras las dos chicas iban tomadas de la mano,algo bastante incomodo pero, el chico parecía exhibir cero sentimientos en su rostro ,por lo que no se sabría si estaba apenado o feliz.

* * *

Pasadas las 7 pm empezaron a comer, mientras gwen le explicaba a looma que ben no era un esclavo si no que era su primo y que solo estaban bromeando.

-así que ben y tu tienen el mismo rango- dice looma, luego sigue comiendo.

-para ser mas precisos e..el...el esta a cargo de mi-dice gwen bastante apenada.  
Siguen comiendo.

-hey ben quieres luchar con migo-dice looma emocionada.

-no debería-da un bocado a su comida-no es correcto-termina de decir el chico.

-Booo booo aburrido-dice gwen.

-vamos ben solo sera una pelea amistosa yo no te haré mucho daño-dice looma persuadiéndolo.  
Ya han terminado de cenar.

-vamos beny se que quieres luchar-dice gwen tomándolo por detrás de la cadera y susurrándole a su oído -vamos demuestra tu fuerza-termina de decir la pelirroja.

-no me manipularas así primita no hoy-dice ben serio y calmado.

Looma se cuestionaba dichos actos que ya había visto en ocasiones, cuando gwen deseaba que ben hiciera algo por ella.

Decidida a batallar con el humano, lo levanta con sus brazos inferiores tomándolo de los glúteos y con su brazo superior derecho, agarra su barbilla y lo obliga a mirarla, ella con una sonrisa picara y con voz dominante pero suave dice.

-por favor ben tratare de ser suave con tigo-termina de decir looma.

Ben queda ligeramente sorprendido ante tal acto contra su persona,tiene sentimientos encontrados, que pronto se disipan.

Gwen esta roja no solo de pena, por ver a su primo ser casi abusado, siente una ligera incomodidad en su corazón pero, aun latiendo fuerte sintiéndose emocionada.

-... Esta...Bien luchemos -dice ben algo incomodo.

\- gracias -dice looma feliz por haber convencido al humano.

lo baja suavemente, el se arregla un poco su ropa por lo sucedido, gwen se sienta cerca en un tronco para verlos mejor, y looma calienta un poco sus músculos para la pelea.

-quiero que me digan algo, con ustedes no había un tetramand macho el día que me encontraron, recuerdo levemente a uno que me tenia cargada en brazos- dice looma intentando recordar.

ben se acomoda para pelear y levanta su brazo izquierdo y revela un reloj que looma mira fijamente, cuando el chico lo activa una luz verde lo envuelve y de ella sale una tetramand grande como ella pero musculoso con un chaleco amarillo y negro que dejaba ver su estomago marcado ,una pantaloneta negra con franjas amarillas y su omnitrix en su cinturón,este ser al mostrarse ante looma grita "CUATRO-BRAZOS".

la princesa queda impresionada, que, eso es poco, queda sorprendida, aquel macho tetramand fuerte y galante para ella, era este enclenque chico humano, pero aunque haya sido salvada por el, todavía no habían luchado y es bien sabido por los tetramand que las hembras son mas fuertes, y ellas eligen de pareja aquel que logre vencerlas en combate,pero ellos tal vez no lo sabrían y eso no importaría ya que ella no perdería, solo debía comprobar la fuerza de su amigo ahora que estaba ella repuesta para el combate.

-bueno ben esto no lo esperaba- dice looma señalando todo el cuerpo de cuatro brazos.

-perdón no deseaba ocultarlo simplemente no se dio, como tema de conversación, sabes por que tengo esta forma- dice cuatro brazos.

-he escuchado un poco sobre un artefacto que te permite convertirte en cualquier alíen del universo, también escuche que una criatura insignificante lo poseía, pero que sorpresa al saber que tu eras su portador-dice looma algo emocionada.

-pero eso no es lo que importa aquí , luchemos y veamos quien es mas fuerte- dice looma saliendo de frente para golpear a cuatro brazos.

cuatro brazos se queda quieto para recibir el golpe, y cuando looma esta por impactarlo el chico la agarra de este, tuerce su brazo y se posiciona detrás de ella con esa llave para intentar someterla.

ella se queja levemente y toma uno de los brazos del joven alíen y lo golpea un poco en le estomago y lo jala hacia el frente de ella y acto seguido comienza a bombardearlo de puños.

cuatro brazos alcanza a cubrirse pero los golpes de looma son fuertes, no le dan tiempo de reaccionar, así que cae y looma salta para aplastarlo, pero cuatro brazos la esquiva, se levanta y la patea pero ella detiene el golpe, lo toma de la pierna y lo manda a volar aun par de metros.

cuatro brazos la veía acercarse lentamente, con una risa victoriosa, pero era casi seguro que ella vencería aunque el no estaba cansado si estaba adolorido su nuevo cuerpo, no lo sabia usar bien y era la segunda vez que lo usaba, tenia problemas en controlar su fuerza, así que se levanto tomo aire, pensó y posiciono dos puños al frente, dos cubriendo su rostro, tomo posiciono baja, rodillas flexionadas y se mantuvo atento al objetivo.

looma acelero y comenzó nuevamente a golpearlo con puños y patadas, cuatro brazos se defendía parando casi todos los golpes, y en el momento que looma golpearía con mas fuerza, el chico se agacha, pasa su guardia y la levanta con un golpe en su mentón, ella cae e intenta levantarse rápidamente y es recibida por otro golpe en el rostro seguido de otro ella se resiente y se levanta furiosa y arremete contra su rival y cuando esta cerca de estamparle un puño en el rostro, este la abraza, deteniéndola y acto seguido la golpea con su brazos inferiores en sus costado.

ella no sabia que hacer y se retuerce hasta que por la fuerza logra soltarse, de aquel abrazo, ambos están cansados recibieron bastante daño cada uno, aunque cuatro brazos se veía mas desgatado por la confrontación.

gwen no salia de su asombro no era una pelea a muerte, pero todo ese poder y fuerza que emanaban sus amigos la hacia emocionar, no tenia palabras para describir aquella lucha.

como ultimo esfuerzo para detener a cuatro brazos y looma quedase como ganadora, esta se lanza cerca a el, e impacta el suelo rompiéndolo y haciendo que el chico pierda el equilibrio, el cae y ella salta sobre, sentándose en su cintura y dispuesta a golpearlo en el rostro, pero cuatro brazos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo consecutivamente cada mano de la chica alíen,asi ambos no podían atacarse, ella intentaba zafarse y el no la soltaba, en un momento de de ira looma suelta un brazo y ben intrépidamente se acerca a ella quedando abrazados looma intenta soltarse dando le codazos pero, lel chico le regresa la movilidad de uno de sus brazos y este procede a cerrar el abrazo que rodea por el vientre a la chica alíen.

looma esta harta de esas llaves, sabe que si sigue así ,ella perdería, toma más fuerza e intenta golpearlo en la espalda, cuello ,cabeza, hasta que ella misma de un momento a otro queda sin aliento, el apretón del chico surtió efecto y ella cae desplomada cansada sin aliento, cuatro brazos no esta mejor, bastante golpeado y adolorido se deja caer sobre looma, al instante que el omnitrix le regresa su forma humana.

ambos se miran y ríen, mientras gwen se acerca a ellos para ayudarlos.

-GUAWW chicos esa pelea fue genial todos esos golpes... fueron alucinantes -dice gwen muy contenta por el espectáculo.

-ja ja ja no me esperaba eso de un humano o tretramand falso, fue una buena batalla- dice looma regresando a su posición de acostada.

-je... bueno no pensé que yo fuera aguantarte tanto eres muy buena luchadora, espero con esto estés contenta... ahora...tsk - dice ben intentando pararse pero esta algo cansado para moverse y se hecha sobre de looma nuevamente.

-gwen tu quien crees que haya ganado-dice looma.

-pienso que fue un empate, mas precisamente tu caíste primero, pero se notaba que ambos no podían seguir peleando-dice gwen con cara de arbitro de lucha libre.

la pelirroja levanta a su primo con su energía mística y lo coloca en sus brazos. el la mira seriamente,pero esta muy agotado para discutir con ella.

-creo que debí ganar yo, ben tengamos luego otro combate- dice looma algo preocupada.

-pero dentro de una semana por lo menos, te parece - dice ben aun en los brazos de su prima.

ella asiente con la cabeza y se levanta lentamente también esta cansada, quiere comer algún bocado. Mientras tanto gwen no hace sino echarle en cara a ben lo frágil que se ve en sus brazos, el no le responde y desvía su mirada algo molesto.

* * *

Unas horas han pasado la noche acompaña a nuestros jóvenes viajeros, ben esta conduciendo, ya algo recuperado de la paliza que recibió, mientras gwen y looma charlan en el fondo del camper.

-y bueno que me quieres decir?- le pregunta gwen a looma.

-sabes... es tradición para una tetramand casarse con aquel macho que logre vencerla- dice looma algo apenada.

-co...como dices, pero entonces no te tendrías que casar con los que te derrotan- dice gwen algo confundida.

-si pero, las hembras de mi raza son mucho mas fuertes que los machos es muy raro que uno gane, por lo menos en le primer encuentro, yo no he perdido ningún combate- dice looma algo seria.

-umm... ahora que ambos empataron, como te sientes al respecto-dice gwen.

-no lo se estoy confundida... aunque empatamos,siento que perdí, no se ,ami me gusta su forma tetramand pero tampoco me desgrada su forma humana, se que ambas formas son el mismo ser, no digiero esto que siento- dice looma entre apenada y seria.

gwen no ,sabia que decir, por una lado su nueva amiga parece que gustaba de su primo, pero por otro lado no sabia si ben correspondería a aquellos sentimientos, ella lo conocía bastante el no es un insensible pero aveces es muy frió y tajante cuando se lo propone, esto preocupaba un poco a la pelirroja.

-tu le pediste una revancha, no te preocupes cuando luchen nuevamente, tu corazón sabrá lo que debes hacer- dice gwen tocando en medio de los pechos intentando dar con el corazón de looma.

-gracias eres una buena amiga- responde looma acostándose en su gran colchón mientras la pelirroja se recuesta a su lado.

ambas se cubrieron un poco con la gran manta de looma y se relajaron para dormir.

por otro lado ben las había estado observando por el retrovisor de camper, si bien no sabia sobre que conversaron las chicas, las vio algo decaídas al principio de la conversación pero al fina las noto mas felices por así decirlo.

pero esto no era lo que preocupaba a ben, ni siquiera el hecho que durmieran juntas, lo que preocupa a ben, era que la tontas se echaron a dormir sin ponerse una pijama; esto desconcertaba bastante a ben, ahora no solo debía aguantarse a su sexy prima en ropa interior sino que también, a la gran bien dotada princesa, ambas en paños menores,es que acaso ellas no pensaban,que si tenían que salir del camper por una emergencia, estarían desnudas cuando salieran. Ben da un suspiro traga saliva por pensar en los cuerpos desnudos de las chicas y fija su vista seria e implacable en el camino, pensando que debía hacer con esta situación, algo raro podría pasar en este viaje, algo pasara en este viaje y el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

la noche estaba impregnada de dudas, por el camino un fuerte viento recorre las vías , y el cielo nocturno inundado de estrellas de las cuales una se acerca brillante y veloz a golpear con el plantea tierra.

 **Bueno aquí otro capitulo y la cosa esta algo, picante o helada... los problemas adolescentes esta en el aire...**

 **algo parece aproximarse a la tierra y los chicos deberán prepararse para esto...**

 **si alguien lee esto gracias... :3**


	4. dulce galaxia: cometa verde

**Cap. 4 Ben 66. cometa verde amargo**

 **Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

 **jo jo jo...**

Han pasado unos días, nuestros jóvenes viajeros siguen su rutina diaria.

Gwen habla por su celular, looma ve vídeos de gatitos en la extranet y ben conduce el camper.

* * *

No pasa mucho y se detiene el vehículo. Han llegado a un restaurante y los jóvenes comerán algo, ahora que es medio día.  
Bajan del camper con su ropa casual y entran al restaurante.

Las miradas de los presentes se centran en la gran chica roja.

-BUENAS! QUE TIENE DE ALMUERZO DEL DÍA!- dice ben para romper la no deseada atención que le dan los presentes y les indica a las chicas que tomen asiento mientras el ordena.

las personas se ven algo incómodas con la mirada del joven así que, todos los presentes siguen nuevamente en sus asuntos.

-gwen no crees que aveces ben se ve genial cuando actúa así, todo intimidante y malote - looma, con una sonrisa picara.

-ja ja y eso que no lo has visto enojado, pero bueno es muy difícil hacerle enojar-gwen.

-ya lo has visto furioso -dice looma intrigada.

-si...- gwen recuerda bastante triste - pero no hay de que preocuparse el es un buen chico -gwen lo dice alegremente.

llega ben con la comida y los tres empiezan a comer.

* * *

Una hora después los tres están afuera del camper disfrutando del ambiente, el aire fresco el sonido del bosque.  
gwen se dispuso a llamar a su novio, este es plomero y se veían muy poco, por lo que mantienen vídeo llamadas cada vez que pueden.  
Por otro lado looma quería ejercitarse un poco ,así que ben decidió acompañarla en un trote por el bosque.  
ben se transforma en cuatro brazos y junto a looma salen disparados hacia el cielo dejando a gwen cuidando el camper.

* * *

looma observaba a ben, ambos llevan cerca de dos horas corriendo ,saltando, levantando rocas, así que toman un descanso .

ambos se acercan a un río a beber de sus aguas.

-ben quieres luchar -dice looma con expectativa...

ben lo pensó un poco ,apretó sus cuatro puños ,luego tomo y exhalo un poco de aire. -bien combatamos princesa guerrea -dice cuatro brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

looma solo sonríe ante tal afirmación y se prepara para el combate.

* * *

la noche se alza y looma llega con ben en sus brazos, algo cansada ,anuncia su llegada y la pelirroja sale del camper a recibirlos.

-pero que les paso por ,por que ben esta dormido -dice gwen algo sorprendida al vera ambos golpeados, cansados y sucios.

looma sonríe -solo tuvimos una pelea para medir fuerzas.

gwen recibe a ben de los brazos de looma y lo carga con sus propio brazos usando su mana.  
looma suelta lagrimas aun sonriendo ,esto confunde a gwen,pero antes de intentar decir algo es interrumpida por looma la cual entre lagrimas y risas dice: tuvimos una pelea justa y perdí miserablemente.

gwen queda sorprendida ante la respuesta de su amiga y voltea a ver a ben aun dormido e indefenso no podía créelo ,aunque fuera el.

-pero si perdiste por que el esta así - dice gwen ya habiendo depositado a ben en su litera.

-es algo complicado, pero después de perder fuimos atacados por un grupo de incursianos -dice looma ya estaba calmada y había dejado de lamentarse.

-que hacen ellos aquí pensé que no tenían permitido conquistar este planeta -dice gwen preocupada.

ambas quedan en silencio dentro del camper.

\- aheemm yo podría explicar eso -vos desconocida.

las chicas voltean al mirar a la puerta que habían olvidado cerrar, hay estaba parada una chica incursiana ,con camisa morada, un pantalón blanco y un gorro morado con googles sosteniendo un arma que apuntaba a ellas y específicamente a ben.

las chicas se quieren posicionar para someterla pero la extraña las detiene.

-alto ahí ,esta arma es muy poderosa y si la disparo creo que solo la rojita quedaría viva ,los demás incluso yo no tanto -lo dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-que quieres hacer dímelo -exige gwen algo molesta.

-oye cálmate no quiero causar problemas primero presentémonos, mi nombre es Attea princesa de los incursianos -dice la chica alíen.

gwen rápidamente la recuerda ellas habían tenido un encuentro hace años, incluso casi destruye la tierra.

-si te recuerdo pero que no estabas en prisión o algo así -dice gwen.

-si pero mi papi me libero necesitaba de familia para seguir gobernando y quien mas capacitada que yo para dirigir el imperio -dice esta con gran ego.

gwen la observa y le dice -pensé que eras una niña.

-nuestra raza se desarrolla rápido pero envejecemos algo lento -termina de decir attea y en ese momento looma la toma e intenta quitarle el arma, pero cuando la tenia casi suprimida dentro del camper attea, saca su lengua impactando en la cara de looma haciéndola soltarla , lo suficiente para saltar pasando sobre gwen que no alcanzo a detenerla con magia y al final cayendo sobre ben apuntando su láser a su cabeza mientras aun duerme.  
las chicas estaban en jaque ,así que se calmaron para evitar una situación fatal.

-bien así las quería yo solo bine a hablar -decía attea quien saca su larga lengua y lame la mejilla de ben casi tocando su labios.

las chicas se enojan. pero no pueden hacer nada por ahora ,así que deciden escuchar a la intrusa.

-que deseas de nosotros -dice looma furiosa.

-um como ya sabrás este tonto me ayudo hace poco así que pensé, tales podría ayudarme una vez mas -dice attea con supuesta inocencia.

-eso solo fue su lastima no creo que el ayude a una delincuente como tu -dice looma molesta.

-oh vamos creo que el estaría de acuerdo -attea apretando mas su arma y levantando con su lengua el brazo con el omnitrix .

gwen algo confundida pide una explicación.

 **POV looma.**

Ben y yo no posicionamos para luchar y al contar hasta tres comenzamos, el tomo esa posición que uso en nuestro primer encuentro y yo proseguí a darle con todo incluso aunque le rompiera algo.  
pero mientras mas daba golpes el mas los evadía ya me estaba cansando de esto y lo peor el no parecía verse afectado eso me irrito un poco, así que comencé a dañar el terreno para des equilibrarlo, pero ese fue mi error el se acerco rápidamente y con un rápido movimiento de pies paso ´por el terreno destruido y comenzó a golpearme en el costado y en mi cara ,yo pude esquivar la mayoría pero el alcanzaba a darme uno que otro golpe y yo aun no lo había golpeado a el.

cuando por fin pude golpear su pecho el me regresa ,en ráfagas los golpes la mayoría en la cara estaba cabreada y algo aturdida así que arremetí contra el y al intentar estrellarlo contra el piso ,se libera de mi agarre y me patea en el estomago, agarra mis piernas haciéndome caer hacia el frente ,yo intento levantarme tomándolo a el como base ,lo golpeo y se resiente, me levanto y lo tomo de la cara para golpearlo y dar fin a esta pelea ,pero cuando le estampo mi puño en su cara el me propina un golpe a un costado y uno a la barbilla me deja un poco conmocionada y cuando me recupero recibo cuatro golpes en mi rostro ,luego todo se pone oscuro cuando despierto ,veo que hay un grupo de incursianos luchando con una tortuga y esta se acerca velozmente ,pero veo el omnitrix me tranquilizo es ben ,me arrojo como puedo sobre el y nos vamos volando del lugar.

ya lejos y en un cumulo de arboles, ben se des transforma y veo a la otra pasajera ,una incursiana quien amenaza a ben con un láser y huye a esconderse en el bosque.  
luego ben cae desplomado ,pero antes de desmayarse mueve algo en el omnitrix y comienza a señalar una dirección ,levanto a ben y lo traigo de regreso al camper gracias a las indicaciones del omnitrix.

 **fin pov looma.**

gwen no sabia que decir y looma estaba algo apenada y enfadada por otro lado, que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente.

-bueno ahora quieren saber mi parte de la historia -dice attea aun sobre el chico apuntándolo con su arma.

 **POV attea.**

yo la princesa attea había despertado de mi sueño en la prisión crio-génica ,fui liberada para dirigir las tropas de mi padre este ,me había dado una oportunidad de rendirme y ser le fiel, y efectivamente eso hice cumpliendo las devastadoras ordenes de mi papi conquiste un par de planetas ,pero, pero algo en mi ser me decía "a la mierda esto estoy aburrida ".

ya me había cansado de hacer lo mismo ,conquistar ,destruir si me gustaba no lo podía negar ,pero ya no lo aguantaba todo era igual y sin un aparente fin así que, abandone la guerra y busque la paz ya no quería luchar, así que decidí compartir mi pesar con mí padre y pues tomo esto como traición rápidamente antes de ser aprisionada para toda mi vida escape ,pero un grupo de mis propios guardias me persiguieron y por accidente me hicieron estrellar en este planeta.

lo recordaba un mal recuerdo ,pero es ahora no importaba mis antiguos subordinados me seguían y poco antes que logren alcanzarme me topo con este tonto, solo supe quien era cuando, uso el omnitrix y se transformo en esa tortuga ,recordaba aquel terrestre que frustro mis planes, lucho por defenderme y cuando se vio superado me levanto,volamos y los dejo comiendo polvo luego se dejo montar por la rojita.

mas adelante tocamos tierra ,el regreso a su forma humana he intento acercarse a mi ,pero me asuste y lo amenace con el arma ,lo ofendí y salí corriendo adentrándome en el bosque.

 **fin pov attea**

-pero como nos ubicaste -dice looma.

-pues los seguí ,caminabas lento fue fácil -attea lo dice des-preocupadamente.

-eso no explica por que nos amenazas con hacerle daño a ben -dice gwen enojada.

-pues tal ves por mi legado ,ustedes no me crean y lo entiendo pero lo que dije es cierto me canse de esa vida quiero algo mas ,relajado, diversión menos dominación mundial -dice attea un poco triste.

ambas chicas no sabían si creer aquello que la intrusa había dicho.  
para sorpresa de todas ben hizo un ruido y todas lo miraron ,attea aun lo apuntaba con el arma ,ben la observo y cerro sus ojos ,con un brazo la tomo de la espalda asiéndola caer contra el chocando pecho con pecho ,attea se hallaba confusa ante esto ,algo molesta ,subestimada tal vez ,así que se dispuso a activar el arma.

las chicas se asustaron se acercaron sin temor a intentar detenerla.

pero antes de que attea desintegrara la cabeza de ben ,este la pega nuevamente a su pecho y la hace girar con el a un costado de la litera .  
las tres chicas se sorprenden en especial attea que desactiva su arma al escuchar luego las palabras del humano.

-umm muy bonita historia pero estoy cansado hablaremos de eso mañana -dice ben aparentemente dormido con voz baja y perezosa.  
las chicas se acercan ,attea y esta las ve algo confundida , pues las chicas la observaban regalando le una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa forzada.

-que les causa gracias -dice attea incomoda pues aun estaba arrinconada bajo el abrazo de ben.

Era bastante obvio que a gwen y looma no les encantaba la situación en la que estaba su joven compañero pero poco podían hacer...

-eso típico de el, ya escuchaste mañana ,hablaremos mejor así que descansa -dice gwen resignada pero feliz por no tener que ver a su primo morir.

-voy a acomodar mi cama también estoy fatigada -dice looma algo molesta y cansada.

attea no comprendía que pasaba ,estaba confundida ,enojada pero a la vez tranquila en paz.

cuando las chicas se despidieron para dormir ella aun seguía despierta ,bajo el cálido abrazo del chico humano.

soltó su arma y se resigno a pasar la noche así miro a ben ,detenidamente y antes de resignarse a dormir sonrió, tal vez el en su adormilada inconsciencia sospechaba que ella ya no tenia fuerzas, estaba agotada y lo ultimo que le quedaba se fue al zafarse de la tetramand, ella la princesa había sido salvada por un tonto soñador...

* * *

La no noche transcurrió con normalidad el murmullo de la guerra se es escuchaba en la lejanía pero eso era algo de lo que nuestros jóvenes viajeros por ahora no debían de preocuparse pues ahora solo descansaban para poder continuar su travesía en el nuevo día.

 **bueno tarde bastante pero bueno aquí otro capitulo.**

 **LAS LINEAS QUE AHORA DIVIDEN CIERTAS PARTES DE LA LECTURA SIGNIFICAN CAMBIOS DE TIEMPO, OSEA QUE YA HAN PASADO MINUTOS, HORAS, DÍAS , USTEDES ENTENDERÁN.**

 **cefiro101: yo de la serie animada por supuesto, hay nos mostraron los diferentes ben de los diferentes tiempos o para ser mas precisos los portadores del omnitrix de los diferentes tiempos y realidades.**

 **Manzana: no escribo gwevin, pero algo de eso habrá en esta historia.**

Estefany709 **GRACIAS ESPERO SEGUIR HASTA DAR UN BUEN FINAL**

 **bueno si surge algún error RE-SUBIRÉ ESTE CAPITULO HASTA QUE QUEDE ACEPTABLE PARA LA LECTURA... ;3**


	5. dulce galaxia: helado galáctico

**Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

 **Esta historia está basada en finales de supremacía alienígena e inicio del omniverse, aún más en el omniverse del cual saldrán muchos personajes, espero disfruten de esta historia… algunas cosas que pueden que no se entiendan las colocare al final…**

 **Fan fic Ben 66** **(dimensión 66)**

* * *

 **Cap. 5 Ben 66.** **helado galáctico triple**

* * *

Era de día hacia algo de calor, ben se sentía incomodo, cuando se despierta ve a la chica incursiana sobre el..

un pensamiento curioso surgió en su mente al sentir la mano de la chica agarrar con firmeza en su entre pierna , sin exaltarse se sentó en la litera con cuidado pudo ver a looma dormir y cuando bajo suavemente vio a gwen aun dormida, paso rápida y sigilosamente al baño.

después de asearse hecho memoria ... y recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
las miro a las tres dormir cada una con una expresión diferente cada una tan frágil, cada una en ligera ropa interi...

-umm attea luce - ben la observa solo tiene pantis negros y sus pechos expuestos mientras deja caer un ligero hilo de baba por su mejilla.  
ben sale del camper a dar un ligero paseo, necesita enfriar su mente.

* * *

Una hora después las chicas se despiertan por el brillo del sol de la mañana.

ben abrió las ventanas del camper, dejo abierta la puerta y las invito salir.

las tres despertaron y vaya sorpresa al verse entre ellas en especial attea que mostraba sus meloncitos al aire.

-po por por que estas desnuda- gwen algo exaltada.

\- arrg - pero que indecencia-looma molesta.

-así que yo soy la indecente si a ti se te ve un pecho - dice attea señalando a looma - y ni que decir de ella - attea mira a gwen solo vistiendo una camiseta verde con un #66 que la cubría solo un poco mas abajo de su entrepierna, aparentemente no llevaba nada debajo.

las chicas se levantan como pueden se encaran, pero luego se sorprenden al escuchar un fuerte golpe en el camper y luego.

-!si ya están despiertas vistanse y salgan a desayunar - grita ben desde fuera del camper.

las tres chicas proceden a obedecer la orden del joven.

gwen viste camisa manga corta color azul claro con ilustraciones de gato violetas, falda corta color azul cielo y tennis blancos con azul claro.  
looma viste una licra deportiva que le llega sobre sus rodillas color negro con dorado, una camiseta sin mangas negras con dorado y sandalias griegas doradas.  
attea por hoy vestiría con ropa de gwen la cual seria, una camiseta morada con letras en color azul oscuro y un short(pantaloncillo) blanco bastante pegado y unas sandalias blancas con azul.

las chicas salen y se encuentran con la mesa servida con el desayuno listo, ellas se sientan a comer, ben le sirve un vaso de jugo a cada una y empiezan a comer.

attea puede ver como ben se queda observando al cielo vistea una camiseta negra con amarillo, pantalón jean azul claro y zapatos tipo croocks, el sudaba ligeramente mientras bebe un vaso de jugo, se le veía pensativo pero no preocupado, attea despierta de su trance al escuchar la voz de sus acompañantes.

-estas observando mucho a ben - dice gwen con una risilla.

-no seas tonta solo lo veo por que esta al frente mio, ademas no me importa si esta triste - dice attea desviando la mirada y regresando a comer.

-si puedo ver, no se por que lo hace y tampoco a querido compartir lo que piensa - gwen sonríe un poco - solo hay que dejarlo ser.

-pero hay que ver, que se ve atractivo con esa camisa pegadita y mostrando ese cuerpo bien trabajado - dice looma quien había terminado de comer.

gwen y attea voltean y observan al joven tal cual lo describió looma, gwen sonríe un poco emocionada mientras attea voltea la mirada algo desinteresada.

* * *

luego ben se acerca a la mesa y realiza una pregunta.

-bueno que vas a hacer ahora princesa - dice ben ya con la camisa puesta y actitud seria.

-no se creo , que aun me deben estar persiguiendo, no se que hacer - attea suspira preocupada.  
las chicas miran a attea con lastima y preocupación.

-tengo un plan pero implica que me tendrás que obedecer , para que seas libre - le dice ben en tono autoritario.

la ranita espacial lo mira fijamente con algo de duda, pero luego de unos largos segundos de silencio ella dice.

-esta bien - levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición - soy toda tuya -dice esto esto ultimo con una sonoriza de confianza.

-bueno siendo así hablare con un amigo plomero - dice ben mirando a gwen.

-ummm puedo ver lo que hacen - dice gwen suplicándole a ben.

al no recibir respuesta afirmativa , se levanta y empuja al joven contra el camper, toca suavemente con su mano el pecho de su primo y se acerca a su oído susurrándole algo.

ben se ve algo enojado.

looma y attea están confusas.

-bien pero no lo distraigas tenemos que hacer esto rápido para poder liberarla definitivamente - dice ben mientras se dirije al camper.

-yei - risa juguetona-gwen sera una buena niña.

dejando a dos bellas y confundidas aliens solas.

-tu entendiste que acabo de suceder?- pregunta attea.

-ja ja ja llevo poco tiempo con ellos y tampoco lo comprendo pero gwen dice que ben es débil a los encantos femeninos - contesta looma.

* * *

ya en el camper ,una vídeo llama se realizaba.

-pero que tenemos aquí el héroe de héroes ben 66 - dice un joven de cabello negro y facciones marcadas con una cara seria.

-que amable de tu parte señor mejor plomero de la academia y mejor soldado kevin sixtin - dice ben serio.

-que par de ancianos aburridos- dice gwen burlona-mente.

-amor como estas - dice kevin serio pero con una mirada melancólica.

-me encuentro bien querido - dice gwen suspirando y mirando con anhelo a kevin.

-bueno para que me llamaste , sabes estoy algo ocupado - dice kevin ahora mirando a ben.

-quiero engañar al emperador incursiano yo tengo a su hija con migo - dice ben.

-puffttt - en que problemas te metes aquí también se a corrido el rumor de la traición de la princesa pero lo bueno es que su cabeza aun no tiene precio - dice kevin.

-bien recuerdas la broma que le hicimos a vilgax - le dice ben con una leve sonrisa.

-ja jajajajja - ríe fuertemente kevin- eres un bastardo tennyson, te enviare el equipo necesario para que realices eso y cuando estés preparado llámame de nuevo y te enlazare con el emperador por una linea segura.

-adiós amor perdóname por no estar mas tiempo con tigo - dice kevin mirando a gwen.

-no te preocupes yo soy fuerte - la chica se acerca al rostro holograma de kevin y le planta un beso.

-te extraño - dice gwen con voz baja.

* * *

pasan unos minutos y llega un paquete al destino de los jóvenes, en este venia una cámara flotante , la cual conectaron a la computadora del camper, luego ben procedió a explicar su plan.

-bueno chicas esto es lo que aremos - ben usa el omnitrix y se transforma en una versión masculina de attea pero no como la de un soldado normal, esta forma era mas alta formida con un gran mentón y sus ojos que simulaban parecer gafas en forma de picos - usare esta forma para hablar con el emperador , solo attea y saldremos en el vídeo así que espero ustedes guarden silencio - dice ben mirando fijamente a gwen y looma.

las chicas no salían de su asombro, al ver a ben a esa forma pero la mas asombrada, no mejor dicho embobada era attea , como si algo caliente hubiese despertado dentro ella no mas pasar su mirada con el joven la hacia sentir nerviosa e inquieta.

-vamos attea, después de hoy seras libre - bullfrag(ben) le regala una sonrisa mientras la toma de la mano para entrar a camper.

ya adentro bullfrag(ben) inicia la grabación.

\- que hay emperador he escuchado que a perdido algo valioso y yo poseo eso que usted busca - bullfrag jala a attea junto a el, y levanta dejándola colgada de manos sin poder mover los brazos.

\- pero por desgracia es algo que yo deseo - bullfrag saca su lengua y la pasa por la mejilla de attea.

\- y no la entregare a nadie - a continuación bullfrag mete su lengua en la boca de attea y esta aun sorprendida le responde la acción, ambas lenguas entrelazadas en lo que parece una danza de placer sin fin, pero el joven se separa de la chica mira a la cámara nuevamente.

\- y ahora que es mía me la llevare lejos de este sistema solar jajajajajsjaj - bullfrag ríe endiabladamente .

-despídete de tu papi princesa - bullfrag toma del rostro a attea con su mano libre la hace mirar a la cámara, para que mostrara su expresión de incomodidad y deseo, luego de esto bullfrag termina la transmisión.

-bueno hermosura lo hiciste bien - ambos salen del camper y se reúnen con las chicas.

-huummp - bueno pienso que fue una actuación muy convincente - dice gwen con los cachetes inflados y algo enojada.

-veo que fue exitoso tu plan benjamín - dice looma seria y exprimiendo una roca como si de una fruta se tratara.

-bubu..bue.. - attea tartamudea pero antes de seguir, es levantada por la cintura por bullfrag y las chicas se sorprenden.

-claro que lo hicimos bien cierto amo...- bullfrag la baja las observa y regresa a su forma humana.

-bueno mucho drama por hoy, ustedes los incursianos son muy hormonales, con su premiso me retiro a terminar los preparativos de tu libertad - dice ben serio y entra al camper.

-pero que paso aquí - dice gwen.

-esto es inaudito!- exclama looma.

-yo... yo no se que paso - dice attea apenada - nunca me había ocurrido algo así - la chica se cubre el rostro para que no vean su rubor.

* * *

en el camper ben llama nuevamente a kevin para finalizar su plan.

-tennyson ya envié el mensaje y todo esta cubierto ahora me retiro - dice kevin serio .

-cuando le dirás a gwen - dice ben bastante serio.

-pronto aun no me ciento preparado - dice kevin algo afligido.

\- yo confió en ti no me hagas cambiar de idea - ben lo mira de manera amenazante, casi se diría que lo podría matar con solo parpadear.  
kevin solo lo observa ligeramente sorprendido, luego se desconecta dejando e silencio el camper.

* * *

Ha pasado un día y el cuarteto estaba desayunando , luego ben recibe un llamado de kevin el cual le informa la buena noticia ,ahora todos escuchan la información.

-el emperador callo en la trampa ahora esta movilizando casi todo su ejercito al borde exterior en busca de la princesa la tierra ahora esta nuevamente a salvo, bueno me despido adiós chicos , gwen cuídate - dice kevin y termina la transmisión.

las chicas se emocionan en especial attea ahora era libre.

-bueno quieres viajar con nosotros - dice gwen sorprendiendo a la incursiana.

-pero no seria una carga para ustedes - dice attea preocupada.

-no lo creo la única carga aquí es gwen - dice looma burlona mente.

gwen infla los cachetes del enojo.

-en el peor de los casos ustedes solo son tres estorbos que yo puedo manejar - dice ben totalmente serio.

looma y gwen lo pellizcan y attea ríe un poco ahora sabe que esta en buen y pacifico lugar.

* * *

ya en la noche ben le explica a attea detenidamente su situación y que ahora esta protegida por los plomeros mas precisamente la fundación Max tennyson y su ubicación solo lo saben un par de superiores , por ahora como sucesor de la fundación ben es el jefe y líder así que ahora ella esta a su cargo.

attea comprende la situación pero esta feliz por que ahora puede tener una vida tranquila.

* * *

la noche llega por fin y las chicas se disponen a dormir ,ahora con una nueva compañera de viaje deben elegir un lugar para que attea duerma ademas de proporcionar una pijama adecuada para la incursiana con esto en mente todas se alistan para dormir y al decir "alistan" es desvestirse frente a ben el cual sale un moneto del camper para darles privacidad y serenar su mente.

cada una vistiendo algo particularmente provocativo.

looma vistiendo una licra negra bastante corta y una pañoleta negra que apenas si cubría una pequeña parte de sus senos y tenia el cabello suelto llegando le hasta los hombros.

attea ahora tenia una pantis diminutas blancas con un bordado de gatito, una camisa blanca con bordados similares pero que era tan corta que apenas si cubría sus pechos.

y la estocada final gwen traía una bata rosada que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo hasta hay normal pero había un problema no viste nada debajo, ni pantis, ni sostén no llevaba nada.

Ben entra nuevamente al camper las admira rápidamente y se prepara para descansar , con su camiseta y su pantaloncillo ahora tenia que escoger donde dormir.

A. con looma en el gran colchón del pasillo.

B. gwen en la litera inferior.

C. en la litera superior con attea.

fue una decisión difícil a si que sin mostrar miedo y con gran determinación escogió la opción:

D. dormir en la silla del conductor y sufrir en silencio, pero estando seguro que ninguna situación de tipo sexual se presentaría esa noche.

las chicas rieron al ver a ben con su mirada seria e inmutable dirigirse con una sabana y una almohada que tubo todo el tiempo tapando su entrepierna, al asiento del conductor y desde hay el joven les deseo buenas noches.

las chicas se relajaron para dormir.

la noche fue a pasible bueno menos para ben que estuvo en vela casi toda la noche pensando ,una manera de hacer que las chicas vistieran algo mas decente.

el cielo anunciaba lluvia ,el viento incrementaba ,el silencio apremiaba, ben sollozaba por las tres difíciles pruebas que dormían en el camper.  
nada extraño se acerca a la tierra , pero el sonido de una moto resuena a kilómetros de el punto de descanso de nuestros viajeros.

 **che bueno mucha demora cosas que pasan, para aquellos que aun lean esta historia ,no ha muerto solo andaba de parranda, wejeje ahora si todo debe continuar...**

 **ESTO ES SOLO UNA QUEJA MÍA CONTRA LA SERIE DE BEN10, EL BEN10:OMNIVERSE PUDO HABER SIDO EL SCOOBY DOO MISTERIOS S.A DE LA FRANQUICIA, PERO BUENO ASÍ ES CARTUN NETGUORK...**

 **:3**


	6. dulce galaxia: jarabe de maple

**Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

 **Fan fic Ben 66** **(dimensión 66)**

 **Cap. 6 Ben 66. Jarabe de maple**

El sol se alzaba y nuestros jóvenes viajeros se preparaban para un nuevo día, aunque esto puede estar mas bien equivocado, por que solo uno de ellos, estaba despierto temprano en la mañana.

como todos las mañanas ben salia temprano a correr un poco y luego regresaba a prepararse algo de comer, en este viaje no seria la excepción, ahora que debía alimentar 3 bocas mas, el chico solo temía, por que esto tal vez no terminaría bien.

* * *

Las chicas comienzan a despertar con los rayos mas fuertes del solo que se asomaban por la ventana del camper, looma fue la primera en levantarse y guardando y acomodando rápidamente su improvisada cama intenta salir del camper a estirarse y tomar algo de aire, cosa que no consigue pues al llegar a la puerta, ben se atraviesa y la mira fijamente a los ojos algo molesto.

-buenos días ben, podrías retirarte de la entrada quisiera salir a estirarme - dice looma no prestando le atención a la mirada de ben.

\- no lo creo - ben se acerca mas a ella mirándola a los ojos fijamente sin demostrar nada mas, que algún tipo de aparente enojo; esto intimida ligeramente a looma pero ella no reacciona no cree que el, le haga algo - por favor looma antes de salir a cualquier lugar primero revisa que estas vestida! - aclara ben sin dejar de mirar a looma a los ojos la gran chica roja reacciona.

looma reacciona y cae sentada en el pasillo cubriendo su pecho aunque no por estar apenada sino por el regaño que le dio ben; con esto las otras dos chicas despiertan de imprevisto viendo a ben mirando de manera amenazadora a looma quien esta en el piso del camper se-mi desnuda, gwen rápidamente reconoce esa mirada tan fría tan centrada que emana de su primo y se lanza sobre looma tapándola con su sabana.

-ufff, cerca cerca - decía en voz baja la pelirroja.

\- BENJAMÍN TENNYSON RETÍRATE DE INMEDIATO - le grita gwen a su primo el cual parece entender y deja de mirar a looma, sale del camper dejando a dos de la tres chicas confusas.

-que acaba de ocurrir - exclama attea quien se acaba de poner de pie acercándose al par de chicas aun arropadas por la sabana.

-si ben me sorprendió fue algo intimidante y eso que no estaba transformado - le dice looma a gwen.

-je je, bueno no es nada grave mi primito puede parecer serio y aburrido pero a eso súmenle que es gruñón le gusta seguir las reglas, pues bueno no sabría decirte si esto es cierto pero probablemente estaba enojado por que casi sales desnuda - dice gwen a la gran chica roja.

-pero y por que me observaba así, siento decirte que me no fue de mi agrado esa actitud - dice looma en tono de molestia.

-pues, eso es aun mas fácil de explicar el simplemente no apartaba su mirada de la tulla para respetarte - dice gwen de una manera picara.

\- como es eso - pregunta attea - como eso te pareció que la estaba respetando - termina de decir la chica de piel verde.

tanto looma como attea esperan la respuesta de la pelirroja, la cual con una sonrisa responde.

\- observen ce ustedes y observen me a mi - dice gwen intentado ocultar una pequeña risa.

las dos chicas se observan y luego observa a su amiga pelirroja y caen en cuenta de lo que esta ultima quería decir.

looma solo lleva puestas solo una licra negra bastante ajusta, attea unas pantis diminutas con una ranita en su centro y una camiseta azul claro muy corta y pegada y por ultimo gwen solo lleva puesta una camiseta de ben algo larga y al parecer puede que no llevase nada por debajo.

pero el par de chicas aliens no entienden aun que tiene que ver esto con ser respetadas, así gwen rompe el silencio y dice - ben la observa fijamente a los ojos por que no deseaba verla sin ropa, el es bastante chapado a la antigua y no le parece correcto ver chicas desnudas con o sin permiso - dice gwen algo de manera divertida - el ya me apuesto esa cara muchas veces yo confió en el se que no es un pervertido, aunque tampoco estaría mal que me mirara de manera lasciva de ves en cuando - termina de decir la pelirroja en voz baja.

\- ummm sabes yo solo llevo un poco aquí con ustedes pero, ben tiene pareja - pregunta attea.

\- no, el esta soltero y a la orden dice gwen de manera picara dándole un pequeño codazo a looma, la cual también se ve interesada por el dato.

-ja, pero que interesante - dice attea quien se voltea y sonríe para ella misma - ahora vamos a cambiarnos y salir de esta lata - termina de decir la ranita espacial.

looma se viste con una gran camiseta sin mangas y una falda de color blanco con bordes dorados que hacían juego con sus sandalias estilo griegas, hoy llevaría su largo cabello negro recojido con en una cola de caballo.

attea viste un una camiseta blanca y encima un chaleco negro,un pantalón jean azul claro unas botas y un gorra negra.

gwen lleva en su cuerpecito una camiseta roja con mangas negras y una pantaloneta ajustada de color negro y sus tennis blanco con rojo.

y por ultimo ben lleva un su chaleco amarillo con su 66 característico en su pecho y un pantalón gris oscuro ademas de sus deportivas negras.

* * *

las demás chicas asienten y en unos minutos están todas afuera del camper, y para su sorpresa el desayuno esta servido pero no dan con ben hasta que por unos arbusto ven a un alíen azul con negro bípedo que se parece a un lince, este se acerca muy rápido hasta las chicas y toma asiento en el ultimo puesto que quedaba, haciendo que looma y attea se sobresalten, pero se ven relajan al ver que gwen le pasa un plato al extraño ser y luego dice.

\- y bien donde estabas abuelo - dice gwen en tono de nieta preocupada, a lo que el extraño responde.

\- necesitaba tomar aire quien mejor que fastrack para un pequeño trote por el bosque - dice la criatura.

las dos chicas aliens lo observan detenidamente y encuentran el omnitrix en su pecho por lo que reconocen que es ben.

\- que paso tennyson nos sorprendiste con el showcito de esta mañana - dice attea queriendo provocar a ben.

\- chicas les pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, y en especial a ti looma fue muy grosero de mi parte tratarte así - dice fastrack quien a su vez regresaba a su forma humana.

-no ben ahora se que también fue mi error, no debes disculparte - dice looma feliz ya que el chico reconoció su error.

-bueno entonces desayunemos rápido y dirijamos al pueblo que esta cerca, es otro punto a visitar según nuestra ruta.

y con esto dicho los cuatro jóvenes terminar de desayunar y luego se alistaron para ir de paseo al pueblo cercano.

* * *

con los cuatro en el pueblo que ahora estaba realizando una gran feria lo cual emociono mucho a las chicas, ben seguía serio pero a gusto por ver a las chicas felices.

y así pasaron la tarde jugando, compitiendo, bromeando, comiendo de vez en cuando alguna golosina y sobre todo divirtiéndose.

al final de la tarde cuando ya anochecía nuestro viajeros entraron a un gran restaurante familiar a probar las comidas del lugar.

las chicas se instalaron en una mesa en mitad de restaurante mientras ben, regresaba al camper ya que se había olvidado traer dinero para estas circunstancias, así que les dijo que fueran pidiendo y comieran que el regresaría en un momento.

-bueno fue una tarde divertida no lo creen - dice gwen mientras abraza un gran peluche que looma le había dado al ganarlo en los diferentes juegos de la feria.

\- pues debo decir que fue interesante, ustedes lo humanos tienen extrañas costumbres pero muy interesantes - dice attea de forma divertida mientras observa las diferentes golosinas, dulces y algunos premios que gano en la feria.

\- si fue entretenido, y pude ejercitarme en el proceso así que lo califico este día como provechoso - termina de decir looma satisfechas por lo que hicieron el día de hoy, mirando los premios que gano en la feria y dando le algunos a gwen, como símbolo de amistad.

pero en ese momento se acercan unos muchachos a la mesa donde nuestras bellas chicas estaban esperando su cena.

-jo jo jo, pero que tenemos aqui un grupo de bellezas solas - dice un gran chico de piel oscura y cabello corto, que se vea mucho mas musculoso y y grande que ben.

\- pero que modales los de mi amigo permitan presentarme, mi nombre es zack y el grandulon aquí ami lado es cody, y para nosotros seria un placer cenar con tan bellas damas - dice un chico alto bastante guapo de piel morena y cabello castaño.

las chicas los observaron algo confundidas en especial las dos chicas aliens que desde que llegaron o no había tenido mucha interacción con los humanos y no una tan amable y llena de alagos.

gwen por otro lado, desvivo su vista, típico de los varones, ven una mesa llenas de chicas solas y les caen como buitres, esto ella ya lo había vivido y si bien ella sólita es capaz de despachar a los que la molestan también contaba con la intervención de su querido primo para hacer las cosas mas divertidas.

-que dicen chicas nos conceden este honor - dice zack con una gran sonrisa.

-no lo creo amigo ahorita estamos bien y solo esperamos a que nos traigan de cenar, si nos hacen el favor pueden retirarse- dijo gwen lo mas cordial y calmada ya que no deseaba ningún problema.

\- oye preciosa no te enojes, solo queremos pasar un buen rato con tigo - le dijo cody mientras tomo asiento en le puesto vació al lado de gwen y paso su brazo por sobre ella y la acerco a el, todo esto mientras se reía ligeramente.

\- si chicas no hay que ponernos a la defensiva, no queremos que se metan en problemas, así que por que no dejas a estas cosas y bienes con nosotros divertirte - dice zack tomando una mano de la pelirroja.

tanto looma y attea se sintieron furiosas, no solo las habían ofendido sino que también pretendían llevarse a su amiga asi como así eso no lo tolerarían.

\- basuritas humanas como nuestra amiga dijo se pueden ir largando que estorban - dice attea de manera despectiva.

\- o sino me veré obligada a echarlos, por las malas - dice looma ya de pie dispuesta a sacar a la fuerza a estas dos molestias.

\- engendro rojo, nosotros estamos al tanto de las noticias, los aliens tienen prohibido dañar humanos sino serán expulsados del planeta ademas de ser encarcelados - dijo zack con una sonrisa burlona mientras sostenía la mano de gwen.

-así que vamos ricura deja a estos monstruos y salgamos a divertirnos - le dice cody a gwen mientras intenta acercarla para robarle un beso.

ante esta revelación las chicas no sabían con reaccionar si golpearlos o no hacer nada y su amiga calmada y extrañamente callada, bueno hasta que la pelirroja tomo un tarro de jarabe de maple y embarro su contenido en el rostro de zack y cody, los cuales quedaron sorprendidos y al rato furiosos con la pelirroja; cody en un arrebato de ira intento abofetearla pero le fallo ya que gwen tenia mas fuerza por increíble que pareciera para los dos jóvenes y lo sometió con un apretón de muñeca y empujo a zack y lo berrido con un puntapié en la rodilla, esto sorprendió no solo a sus amigas sino también a los todos los presentes.

\- ESTO ES EL COLMO, LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ O LOS DESINTEGRO POR IMBÉCILES - grito una muy furiosa y enojada gwen.

Los dos chicos se ponen de pie pero luego se acobardan al ver como su flamante pelirroja emana una luz violácea de sus ojos y en su mano se consumía con un fuego de ese mismo color, ambos chicos retrocedieron unos pasos y exclamaron.

\- tu también eres un asqueroso alíen - espeto zack de manera despectiva.

\- tsk, y yo la toque que asco! - dijo cody de manera ofendida y grosera.

los chicos se acomodaron y se fueron del local ante la mirada de desaprobación de los clientes del restaurante, dejando a nuestras tres chicas en paz pero...

luego de un momento de silencio, gwen se se dirije hacia la puerta y sale de local, luego looma carga con todas sus cosas de la feria, mientras attea persigue agilmente a gwen.

* * *

A los pocos minutos llega ben al restaurante, con el dinero pero no ve a las chicas, asi que decide preguntar en el recibidor si las han visto.

\- buenas noches si no es mucha molestia, no ha visto usted a tres lindas señoritas salir de este lugar - le pregunta ben a un mesero que estaba en el recibidor.

\- o si salieron hace unos momentos, debo decir que la pelirroja sabe defenderse - comento el mesero.

\- a que se refiere usted - dice ben intrigado.

\- hace poco un par de tipos estaban molestándolas y al parecer solo querían estar a solas con la pelirroja, a las otras dos primero las trataron bien y luego las trataron como si fueran monstruos abominables - dice el mesero al recordar tan intensa escena.

\- pero ustedes no hicieron algo para evitar este altercado - cuestiona ben al mesero.

\- ... - el mesero parece meditar su respuesta - déjeme decirle que nadie ni siquiera yo intervinimos, puede parecer insensible pero a nosotros o por mi parte puedo afirmar que si esos aliens se hubiesen descontrolado tal vez no habría restaurante ahorita, pero para bien o para mal lograron controlarse, mas la chica pelirroja si les dio unos golpes, luego los dos sujetos se levantaron y las insultaron y se fueron de aquí, luego de un rato la pelirroja salio por la puerta seguida por la chica de piel verde y la alta roja - termino de narrar el mesero.

ben no demostró ninguna emoción ante lo comentado, miro el restaurante y miro los menus rápidamente, luego procedió a pagar por los daños,pero el mesero e dijo que no habían dañado nada solo se desperdicio un tarro de jarabe de maple, así que nuestro joven héroe procedió a a disculparse y retirarse del local, transformarse en fastrack y dirigirse rápidamente al camper.

* * *

en el camino al camper una chica pelirroja caminaba rápidamente, seguida de una chica de piel verde y algo atrás una gran chica de cuatro brazos.

\- gwen espera, no camines tan rápido - dice attea tocando el hombro de gwen, la cual detiene su paso y se gira para mirar a su amiga incursiana, con una mirada de tristeza casi al borde de llanto una pequeña lagrima se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo,

\- yo... yo estoy muy enojada como es posible que unos idiotas las trataran así, ellos son los monstruos los adefesios - dijo gwen casi llorando.

en ese momento looma ya las había alcanzado y también escucho lo que dijo la pelirroja, ambas chicas alíen se miran entre ellas y luego miran a su amiga humana y le sonríen , esta ultima no entiende este gesto, por lo que looma contesta.

\- no debes sentirte de ese modo, a mi me pareció increíble como manejaste la situación, con esos inútiles - dice la gran chica de cuatro brazos.

\- si nos sentimos ofendidas y humilladas pero tu nos defendiste y saliste ganadora, por eso no debes preocuparte - termina de decir attea a la pelirroja.

-chicas gracias yo pensé que ustedes comenzarían a odiar a los humanos por esto - decía gwen conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, pero ahora mas calmada.

inesperadamente attea y gwen se ve envueltas en dos pares de brazos rojos, y la responsable de esto dice - no debemos estar tristes yo debo resaltar que ustedes en este poco tiempo se han convertido en grandes aliadas y me he divertido con ustedes - exclama looma con una linda sonoriza a sus ami-guitas.

gwen corresponde el abrazo apretando tierna mente a looma y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la tretramand y hora mas calmada dice - gracias looma yo también te considero mi amiga.

attea las observa y deja caer su cabeza en el otro hombro de sus gran y roja compañera y dice - aunque no este acostumbrada a estas muestras de afecto, de ustedes puedo tolerar esto - termina de decir la incurisiana .

la escena nos muestra a looma cargando a gwen y attea con su brazos inferiores cada una recostada a la looma mientras sus brazos superiores llevan las bolsas con premios de la feria y de paso envuelven ligeramente las cinturas de sus amigas.

* * *

casi al llegar cerca al camper las chicas detectan un deliciosos aroma, pero gwen es la única que reconoce ese olor,le pide a looma que la baje, y sale corriendo seguida de sus dos compañeras, y al encontrarse con el camper pueden ver a mesa que siempre usan pero con grandes platos de hot-cakes recién horneados y a eso sumándole un tarro de mantequilla y un gran jarro con jarabe de maple, ademas de uno vasos de refrescos, las chicas se acercan por completo al camper y quedan sorprendidas, en ese momento sale ben del camper y se acerca a ellas, con su mirada seria pero esta vez apacible y les dice.

\- bienvenidas hermosas damas, si bien esto no es comida de gran calidad, espero que sea de su agrado para tan bellas señoritas - dice ben inclinándose ante ellas.

las tres chicas quedan sorprendidas no se esperaban esto, y menos de ben.

nuestro héroe toma de la mano a cada chica y las instala a cada una en un su respectivo asiento y divide las porciones de comida y bebidas y al terminar toma asiento en el ultimo puesto que queda al lado de attea.

las chicas no dicen nada y comienzan a comer, pero se puede apreciar que las tres están muy felices por el trato recibido por su compañero, luego de cenar la noche transcurre tranquila entre conversaciones sin sentido y risas, hasta que llega la hora de dormir, esta noche ben conduciría mientras las otras chicas duermen, ellas quieren pedirle que si quiere mejor parte de ese lugar al otro día, pero el joven castaño niega amablemente y dice que es mejor seguir el intirenario así que las despacha para que se alisten para dormir, mientras el se encarga de recoger las mesas y los platos.

* * *

-saben creo que hoy fue un buen día - dice gwen ya acostada en su cama en la litera inferior.

\- concuerdo con tigo, y ben nos trato muy bien, creo que eso repone la mala experiencia de hace unas horas- dice looma ya recostada en su colchoneta.

\- bueno se ve que el ademas de tonto es sincero y amable, eso suma puntos - termina de opinar attea desde su cama en la litera superior.

las otras dos chicas voltean mirarla y al unisono dicen - puntos!.

\- bueno de ben no se que opina pero de su forma incursiana - attea se relame los labios - es muy sexy, como quisiera - attea hacer gestos pervertidos con sus manos.

gwen y looma quedan sorprendidas, hasta que la cuatro brazos dice - y su forma tetramand, ummmm y esos músculos ese tono de piel ese - looma hace con sus manos superiores como si estuviera agarrando dos cosas suaves y fuertes - trasero - termina riendo por lo bajo la cuatro brazos.

al final gwen agrega con tono serio - pero ojo chicas nada de propasarse, el aun es virgen y tanta atención lo puede asustar, espero no me pregunten mas, no les diré nada mas sobre la vida privada de mi primo - termina de decir gwen.

las chicas quedan en silencio un incomodo silencio, hasta que ben entra cierra la puerta del camper, les dice a todas en voz baja, buenas noches y se ubica en el asiento del conductor y procede a arrancar el camper con rumbo a su nuevo destino.

las chicas caen dormidas cada una con una nueva impresión del chico, el camino esta despejado el clima es fresco y esta vez nuestro joven héroe no sufre por como visten esta noche sus compañeras de viaje, aunque un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo tal vez augurando una zukulemta posibilidad en el futuro, el cielo esta algo nublado parece que lloverá, el sonido de un motor a toda velocidad resuena mucho mas adelante...

 **AUNQUE LENTO, ESPERO DARLE UN DESARROLLO DECENTE, A ESTE FANFICTION, Y PUES DESEAR QUE SES DEL AGRADO DE QUIEN LEA ESTO.**

 **SI QUIEREN DEJAR REVIEWS** **SERIA BUENO, PARA PODER SABER SI ESTOY MEJORADO O NO.**

 **Y PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO FUE UN POCO MAS LARGO, Y ESTO NO ES UN GWEN X KEVIN AUNQUE ES NECESARIO EN ESTA HISTORIA YA VERÁN POR QUE EN EL FUTURO CERCANO CREO? WEJEJE.**


	7. dulce galaxia: helado de chicle

**Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

 **Fan fic Ben 66** **(dimensión 66)**

 **Cap. 7 Ben 66. helado de chicle.**

El sol de la mañana golpea con fuerza el rostro de ben, el cual se ve algo cansado por llevar toda la noche y la madrugada conduciendo por la carretera, pero eso no le impediría llegar a su destino.

* * *

poco tiempo después las chicas comienzan a despertarse, la primera es es gwen, quien pasa rápidamente sobre looma, ingresando al baño.

attea es la siguiente quien al estirarse levemente sobre la litera, salta cerca a la entrada del baño e ingresa a este.

por ultimo looma se despierta, bosteza mientras estira sus cuatro brazos y gateando abre la puerta del baño encontrándose con sus compañeras en plena labor de aseo matutino.

las tres chicas comparten estratégica mente el pequeño baño, si bien hace poco que se conocen, se tienen la suficiente confianza para compartir este tipo de rutinas, o algo dentro de ellas les dice que esta situación no esta mal.

* * *

ya todas listas para comenzar un nuevo día salen del camper.

gwen con su camiseta lila con su gatito estampado, una falda corta blanca y una licra lila debajo ademas de sus tennis.

looma una camiseta gris con negro sin mangas, una falda gris con negro y sus típicas sandalias pero en gris, y el cabello recogido en una moña negra.

attea una saco purpura con capucha y un gatito estampado en la espalda, una pantaloneta blanca, una medias purpuras y sus botas negras.

pero sorpresa que se llevan al ver a ben todo herido, sus chaleco desgarrado faltando le una manga su pantalón sucio, molido, rayado y sin un zapato, pero esto no fue solo lo que las alarmo sino lo que traía entre brazos, una chica cubierta con una pequeña y dañada manta se podía apreciar que sus ropa había resultado mas destrozada que la del joven aunque sus heridas era menores, la chica temblaba y se veía pálida.

el solo las observo serio, frió neutral mas que otros días y hablo.

-Gwen entra al camper y prepara el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Looma, sostenla mientras voy al baño y ten cuidado esta algo débil.

antes de entrar al camper mira a attea y dice - attea ya sabes donde esta la el comunicador para llamar a los plomeros; la chica asintió afirmando la pregunta - bueno entonces has una llamada al cuartel y pide hablar con patelliday dile que tengo a su elusivo ladrón - termina de ordenar el joven de ojos verde antes de entrar al camper.

las chicas procedieron a seguir sus ordenes algo confundidas y hasta molestas.

* * *

pasado un rato, ben sale del baño y pasa derecho a comunicarle la noticia a su colega plomero.

gwen por otro lado ya había estabilizado a la chica y no corría peligro, las otras dos chicas aliens solo procedieron a servirse un poco de cereal, al parecer ben no haría hoy el desayuno.

\- buenos días magistrado patelliday- contesta ben serio pero amable.

\- buenos días joven tennyson he escuchado de la señorita attea que tiene a alguien que buscamos - dice el piscis de forma calmada.

\- si hace un par de horas la detuve o mas bien evite que la detuvieran parece que lo que se robo tenia un alto precio - dijo ben algo curioso.

\- ciertamente joven tennyson un artefacto que contiene un pequeño sol podría ser muy destructivo en manos equivocadas, y si me permite aclarar algo, usted tiene posesión de dicho objeto - dice el ministro algo preocupado pero su preocupación desaparece al ver que el joven tiene sano y salvo dicho objeto.

\- magistrado yo personalmente me encargare de hacer llegar esto no se preocupe- termina de decir nuestro joven héroe.

la llamada termina dejando en un breve silencio el camper.

ben se acerca a las chicas quienes desayunan cereal con leche y luego mira a su "visita", se sienta en el pasillo y exhala un leve suspiro.

gwen no puede mas y se acerca a ben le abre la boca y le embute un poco de su cereal, y este lo come con gusto, aun que no lo aparente por su casi inexpresiva cara.

las chicas se ríen un poco ante la escena luego ben habla.

\- el nombre de la chica, es Ester un híbrido humano/kraaho, robo un objeto de sumo valor destructivo pero parece que los caza recompensas lograron cacharla antes que los plomeros - ben termina y mira a gwen quien capta la mirada y procede a darle mas cereal a su primo.

-luego intervine, luchamos un poco y me la traje junto al objeto - termina ben abriendo la boca para recibir mas cereal el cual fue depositado en su destino, mientras gwen también comía un poco de aquel plato.

-como que un poco! si venias hecho tiritas tennyson contra que luchaste - responde attea mas como burla que como regaño pero sin dejar de estar preocupada por el joven.

-a un par de techadon la emboscaron y yo me deshice de ellos- contesta el joven mientras jala a su prima hacia el, haciendo que esta se siente de espalda contra el pecho del chico y luego el procede a tomar la cuchara de la pequeña mano de la pelirroja y comienza a comer cereal con mas entusiasmo aunque algo incomodo por tener a su prima estorbándole para comerlo pero sin importarle dado que el hambre le podía mas.

\- cuanto serian un par de techadon y como te deshiciste de ellos- dice looma algo incrédula.

-una docena no eran muchos la verdad, ademas eso no fue lo que me dejo hecho tirones la ropa - dice el chico esto ultimo en un susurro, mientras termina de comer cereal y su prima limpia con su pañuelo los restos del desayuno de la cara de su primo y algo intrigada por eso ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar.

\- puffffffttt - el par de chicas aliens casi escupen sus alimentos por no decir que casi se atoran, luego lo miraron sin creer lo que escucharon como era posible que le pareciera poco luchar contra una docena de soldados robots casi imbatibles que se reparan casi de inmediato y autónomos que no conocen el descanso, ciertamente eso las desconcertaba.

-como puedes decir eso, esas cosas son prácticamente indestructibles entiendo que hallas podido darle cara a un par de esos pero deshacerte de ellos como es eso posible y mas si se trata de una docena - cuestiona attea entre divertida e incrédula.

-y a eso sumemos le, que lo hayas hecho,como los desvaneciste, por que si no fue así regresaran por ella- dice looma algo molesta señalando a la invitada sorpresa.

 **-** chicas cálmense yo creo en ben y se que no nos mentiría, ahora lo importante es que haremos cuando ella despierte, no se supone que es una criminal - aclara gwen mientras se levanta a llenar el plato de mas cereal para ella y otro plato para su primo.

\- no te preocupes ella ya esta despierta- dice ben mientras se acerca a la mencionada, la cual aun con los ojos cerrados pone una mueca que afirma que si esta despierta.

las chicas se ponen alerta, pero ben se acerca a su invitada y la toca con el omnitrix el cual reacciona tomando su muestra genética- **adn kraaho adquirido agregado a la lista de muestras** \- las cuatro chicas se sorprenden siendo ester quien se sienta en la litera de forma rápida por la sorpresa al ver que el aparato menciono su especie.

-bueno las dejo para que se conozcan, charlen se maquillen lo que sea que hagan las chicas - dice ben mientras toma otra chaqueta de un cajón al lado de las literas luego sintió un pechillisco en uno de sus cachetes, chico ataque provino de su querida prima la cual atino a decir.

-y el jovencito como para donde se dirije si no es mucha molestia- dice gwen con una mirada que hacia a ben tener un ligero temor pero nada que pudiese alterarlo.

\- entregare el objeto personalmente al magistrado patelliday, sera mas seguro - luego miro a su visita - ester? es tu nombre cierto, bueno aunque es algo tarde para decirlo, estas arrestada, y como parte de tu sentencia deberás pasar todo el día con estas bellas carceleras - dijo ben guiñándole el ojo pero sin romper su semblante serio lo que ocasiono que todas se sintieran incomodas por el intento de galantería del joven.

\- si... si... como digas! - contesto ester algo tímida.

\- como que la cuidaremos no puedes llevártela y que la encierren de una vez - exclamo attea molesta.

\- si en cualquier momento se nos puede escapar y seguirá su vida de delincuencia - agrego looma a la conversación.

\- si ben que quieres que hagamos que la saquemos a pasear o de compras o mejor a una cena romántica - termino de decir gwen igual de molesta que las otras chicas.

\- si eso seria bueno, y tu no intentes volarte! - la chica lo mira algo asustada y afirma con la cabeza;- bien entonces si no quieres pasar un mal día, has lo que te ordeno, bueno se las dejo - ben le sacude el cabello de la chica - no me temas yo no te haría algo así pero igual no podrías detenerme - ben salio del camper con el objeto en mano y grito por fuera - TRÁTENLA BIEN CHICAS LA NECESITO VIVA Y CUERDA!... luego se escucho que el chico grito Jetray... luego nada... el chico se había retirado...

\- y... bu... bueno... que haremos hoy chicas... - dice ester quien aun esta sentada en la litera arropada con la sabana de esta.

las tres chicas se ven desconcertadas, molestas y miran con enojo a la nueva, hasta que gwen se calma y dice.

\- esta bien por que no tenemos un día de "chicas" creo que ben no regresara pronto- dice gwen tratando de ser comprensiva con la alíen mitad humana, y luego le entrega una muda de ropa para que no ande con arrapos por la calle.

\- si que se supone que hagamos,si esta sale seguro se escapa no habrán aquí esposas o una correa - dice attea sonado insultante y divertida.

\- ja ja ja, y como cree ben que podemos confiar en ella, como sabremos que no te escaparas niña - dice looma mirando a ester la cual se ve algo nerviosa.

\- miren no es que no desee escaparme ni mucho menos, pero no estoy en condiciones para huir de ese monstruo - dice ester refiriéndose a ben.

las chicas se molestan por el comentario, pero gwen pregunta mas por corroborar lo que ella cree sentir que por saber que fue lo que la chica quiso decir.

\- dime ester por que le temes a mi primo el es algo agresivo aveces pero no es malo - dice la pelirroja con un tono calmado comprensivo.

\- si niña ni que se hubiera enfrentado no se a una docena de techadon blancos, eso seria ridículo - dice looma bufando por lo imposible que seria derrotarlos sin salir muy dañado o con todas tus partes intactas.

ester se queda en blanco al escuchar eso, las chicas la ven mas pálida y attea atina a decir.

\- imposible se que tennyson es fuerte pero eso que crees haber visto no puede ser simplemente, donde lucharon primero que todo - attea lucia algo curiosa por la respuesta de la chica roza.

\- cerca, a un costado de la carretera diría que a 5 minutos de aquí - ester dijo algo nerviosa.

\- no puede ser, hubiésemos escuchado algún estruendo, una conmoción, mínimo un temblor - recalco looma segura de lo que decía.

-u... us... ustedes no lo vieron... simplemente los destrozo transformándose en un alíen metálico y luego los desintegro con otro que parecía un robot blanco... no..no... no les dio oportunidad siquiera de hacer algo...

las chicas estaban dudosas de escuchar tal desfachatez, pero luego se sorprenden al escuchar a gwen que dice:

\- el primero parecía volar y su cabeza flotaba - ester asintió a la pregunta.

\- el segundo era grande con cabeza de cono y exclamaba frases antes de lanzar algún tipo de Energía - la chica Volvió a asentir positiva mente.

\- ummm el primero es lodestar controla el magnetismo el segundo atomix genera todo tipo de energía - gwen se agacha y se agarra la cabeza - ben es un insensato que tal que hubiesen estado esas cosas vivas, ya lo reprenderé por ser tan insensible - termina de decir la pelirroja.

looma y attea no dan crédito a lo que escuchan pero dados las reacciones y la reacción de gwen puede que sea cierto, lo que hace replantearse a las 3 chicas aliens que tanto poder debe poseer un solo ser.

* * *

Una hora depues de comer algo decente y que ester se vistiera con un suéter de manga larga bastante grueso con un 66 bordado en el centro de este, un pantalón de lana negro un par de calcetines de lana blancos largos y unas botas cafés oscuros,quien la viera pensaría que el invierno llego al país.

\- niñ.. ester no tienes calor con todo eso puesto - dice looma intentando sonar comprensiva.

\- ufu fu fu, mas bien esta haciendo como frió aunque con esto me siento cómoda - dice ester ya un poco mas calmada.

\- lo que tu digas hermana, bueno como veo que el bobo no se aparecerá en todo el día que podríamos hacer - dice attea la cual esta algo aburrida.

-chicas por eso ben, condujo toda la noche, lo había olvidado - entro nuevamente al camper saco su cartera, cerro el vehículo el cual entro en modo de alerta y luego paso tomando la mano de attea y looma quien a su ves arrastro a ester...

las chicas lucían confundidas, hasta que gwen se detuvo y las chicas se percataron que estaban en una especie de pueblo, habían personas y uno que otro alíen paseando por el lugar y gwen contemplo y dijo.

\- chicas esto es un super mega centro comercial hace poco lo abrieron, personas de todas partes del país vienen a este lugar a comprar y divertirse así que, que les parece por que no compramos algo de ropa,comida y otras cosas para pasar el día - dice la pelirroja con una sonoriza emocionada.

looma y attea se contagian de su alegría, pero ester siente algo cohibida, por la situación y luego se ve sorprendida al ser levantada por un par de manos rojas.

\- niña no te alarmes ya se nos paso el enojo, ademas no Estábamos enojadas con tigo sino con ben, a si que relájate - looma le sonrió con una sinceridad que ester no pudo reprochar a tal gesto.

\- si no te preocupes ahora debemos de divertirnos y disfrutar el día, si - le dice gwen tan feliz y contenta mientras acuna con sus manos la cara de ester, ambas chicas están siendo alzadas por looma, que se sorprende al sentir otro peso en su espalda.

\- ya mucha cursileria, vamos a este dichoso centro comercial que me aburrooooo! - exclama attea quien ahora esta en la espalda de looma abrazándola por el cuello mientras pone cara de estar aburrida.

Ester sonríe y las demás chicas también lo hacen, luego se bajan de looma y se ponen en marcha al super mega centro comercial, con emoción de gastar y divertirse todo patrocinado por la tarjeta de ben, que casualmente cierta pelirroja lleva en su cartera.

* * *

las chicas pasan una tarde fabulosa, jugando en las atracciones del lugar, degustado comida chatarra, comprando ropa, en especial para attea y ester quienes son las que no tenían ropa propia, ademas que looma recordó comprar algunas provisiones para el camino, las chicas estaban contentas, relajadas , mejor dicho fue un buen día.

llegaron al anochecer al camper y poco después cenaron al aire libre.

ciertamente todas eran comprensivas con ester, pese a que no le preguntaron sobre su vida o el porque era una ladrona, ellas no Juzgarían a quien a su parecer era una chica normal para ellas.

* * *

luego un después de de limpiar, charlar de alguna trivialidad ingresaron al camper dispuestas a descansar que bien agotadas si estaban, looma y attea no pensaron que fuera a ser agotador, ir de compras o ingresar a algunos juegos, por otro lado gwen y ester estaban ligeramente familiarizadas con esta dados que amabas son terrícolas y han estado en una versión menos imponente de este centro comercial.

luego de prepararse, se echaron a dormir.

* * *

una sombra recorre el camper y pasa por debajo de este, luego la sombra se alza sobre el pasillo del camper un halo amarillo alumbra ligeramente la habitación dejando ver a sus ocupantes, attea dormía en la litera superior, ester en la inferior, looma y gwen en el colchón del pasillo, el ser se introdujo velozmente al baño y una luz amarilla se asomo bajo la puerta, luego de eso salio ben, se desvistió en el pasillo, resoplo un poco y se dispuso a descansar en el asiento del conductor...

las chicas abren los ojos cuando sienten que ben ya se ha recostado en el asiento del piloto y pasado un rato se escucho como sonaban ronquidos ligeros desde dicho asiento, ester habla en un susurro que las chicas escuchan y dice - no temen que algún día les pueda hacer algo.

\- no me ha hecho nada a mi, llevamos años conociéndonos y tampoco a las chicas, el no es así, puede parecer extraño y peligroso , pero el no es malo, el es demasiado bueno para este universo - termino de decir gwen confiaba en lo que decía, su primo, su querido y amado primo nunca lastimaría a aquellos a lo que el quiere.

-es cierto es algo extraño pero es bueno y algo atractivo si te das el tiempo de conocerlo - afirma looma quien recibe un pellisquito de gwen por ser tan atrevida.

\- si el tonto, tiene sus impulsos pero se nota que no tiene lo que se necesita para ser malvado , así que no debemos alterarnos, ademas que tiene su lado sexy cuando se lo propone - termina de decir attea mientras suelta una suave y tenue risilla la cual es respondida por un - !Oye! - de gwen.

Ester aun desconfía del chico pero Decide creer por ahora en la chicas, que podía ser peor, no le había pasado nada malo y se evito ir a la cárcel, tenia sentimientos encontrados, no sabia si temer o estar agradecida.

ella agradece la sinceridad y luego se disponen a descansar nuevamente.

* * *

la noche esta calmada el camper repleto, nada recorre el cielo ni la tierra, pero las dudas del pasado reciente aun no han sido aclaradas, el nuevo día, traerá respuestas y conclusiones, pero por ahora descansar es lo que deben, mas el único macho en el vehículo no puede conciliar el sueño pues algunas cosas nuevas perturban su mente...y su temor se acrecienta a cada instante... seria un viaje difícil si no superaba aquello que deberá abatirlo...

* * *

 **BUENO HE TARDADO ALGO EN SUBIR EL CAP, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO...**

 **EL CAMPER ESTA MAS REPLETO AHORA QUIEN SABE CUANTO MAS PUEDA AGUANTAR...**

 **SI SE PREGUNTAN POR LOS TECHADON.. SERÁN DE LOS POCOS RECURSOS QUE SERÁN DIFERENTES POR ESTAR EN OTRO UNIVERSO, EN ESTE SEA EL CASO SON MAQUINAS MUY MUY PELIGROSAS Y POR ESO MUY MUY COSTOSAS, POR ESO NO CUALQUIERA PUEDE ADQUIRIR ALGUNO Y NO CUALQUIERA PUEDE DESHACERSE DE UNA DOCENA DE AQUELLAS MAQUINAS...**

 **CON ESTO EXPLICADO NO SE SORPRENDAN SI ALGÚN PERSONAJE U ARTEFACTO ES MAS DÉBIL O MAS FUERTE...**

 **SI QUIEREN DEJAR REVIEWS** **SERIA BUENO, PARA PODER SABER SI ESTOY MEJORADO O NO.**


	8. dulce galaxia: yogur de moras con fresas

**Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

 **Fan fic Ben 66 (dimensión 66)**

 **Cap 8 Ben 66: yogur de mora y fresas**

El camper rodando por el camino, Ester despierta primero que las demás, con algo de frió por su condición al ser mitad krahho, observa el lugar en el que se encuentra, y recuerda todo por lo que ha pasado, el gran robo, su espléndido escape, encontrarse con su comprador, ser traicionada por este, ser salvada por alguien que puede destrozarte con solo mover una mano, pasar una tarde como una adolescente normal, y despertar en el vehículo de su carcelero/salvador?.

Ester se acerca a la cabina del conductor aun arropada con una gruesa cobija, revela su mano la cual se dirige al cuello del ¿chico?, no sabría si llamarlo así, pero antes de poder rozar siquiera el cuello de su captor, este dice:

\- buenos días, si deseas puedes sentarte en el asiento aquí a mi lado – el chico lo dice sin mirarla su vista sigue fija en el camino.

Ella se sorprende, pero al verse frustrado su plan decide no ponerse en peligro y acceder a la petición de su carcelero; ya sentada y bien arropada lo observa disimuladamente, al verlo concentrado en el camino, serio, calmado no pareciera ser aquel monstruo que de alguna manera la salvo, pero antes de seguir pensando en otra cosa, el chico extiende su mano cerca al bulto de la cobija donde están las piernas de la Ester, la cual se altera y enrosca su brazo derecho en el brazo del chico, apretándole, constriñendo y este reacciona.

\- perdón no fue mi intención asustarte, veo que tienes buen brazo – ben lo dice de la forma más calmada posible teniendo en cuenta el no asustar más a la chica y soportar el dolor en el brazo, al estar siendo apretado, claro sin desviar la vista del camino, pero su táctica no funciona.

Ester lo aprieta más fuerte y mira al chico, quien aún no cede al dolor, eso la frustra, pero antes de dañar el brazo del chico, este detiene el camper, frenando en seco apaga el motor, la mira a los ojos fijamente, ella lo suelta del susto; él aprieta su mano y toca su omnitrix, el miedo recorre la mente de la chica krahho, esta abre la ventana a su lado dispuesta a salir por ella.

Pero es detenida por el chico quien la toma de una mano, luego se estira y oprime un par de botones al frente de la cabina de la chica, la cual está alerta a cualquier movimiento brusco.

Luego ben regresa a su posición de conductor y suelta la mano de la chica, la cual se relaja un poco por el delicioso calor que la recorre, y ahí se sorprende luego mira al frente de unos orificios sale aire caliente fuerte, diría que casi quema claro si fueras un persona normal, pero para ella esto era algo ligeramente refrescante…

El motor se enciende y el camper sigue su curso.

Ester mira por un rato a Ben intentado descifrar lo, si con solo mirarlo serio pero calmado pudiese encontrar la respuesta: temerle o agradecerle…

Por otro lado Attea se haya descansando entre Looma y Gwen , ya que luego de ser bajada de su cama por la detenida sorpresa del camper, cayó al colchón donde dormían sus amigas, las cuales se despertaron por el golpe, pero al ver que nada grave pasaba, por pura y física pereza se echaron las tres a dormir juntas.

Un par de horas de viaje después, Ben llega a su destino una reserva natural, muy visitada en vacaciones por la gente y bastante popular entre las familias, cosa que ya había planeado con anticipación para un buen recorrido, saca el mapa del abuelo y tacha el último lugar que visitaron, el súper mega centro comercial, Ester despierta y observa como Ben guarda de nuevo el viejo mapa.

Ben le regresa la mirada, y ella se tensa, aún le tiene miedo y eso ambos lo pueden sentir, pero el chico se arrodilla a su lado ella aun arropada lo mira atenta, y entonces Ben dice:

\- creo que comenzamos de la manera equivocada, puedo ver en tus ojos el miedo, pero también puedo ver que no me odias, eso me alegra – la chica se sorprende ante tal acertado discurso y luego ve como el chico hace una mueca algo rara tal vez una sonrisa, ríe un poco en su interior pero es interrumpida por el chico nuevamente – y bueno mira mi… nombre es Benjamín Kirby Tennyson y – Ester no soporta la risa al escuchar el segundo nombre del chico, al que hace poco llamó monstruo, al que hace poco le temía, al que ahora está de rodillas intentando llevarse bien con ella, simplemente no es posible que todo esto suceda, pero ella no quiere tentar su suerte y decide parar de reír…

Luego ella lo mira a sus ojos verdes y comprende que puede darle otra oportunidad, no puede estar engañándole? O sí.

\- continuando con lo que decía, soy un joven con habilidades variadas y con algunas responsabilidades, entre ellas una fundación que perteneció a mi abuelo y ahora paso a mi cargo y que hace esta fundación, le da una mano a aquellos aliens o híbridos que quedan desamparados en la tierra, a que quiero llegar con esto, sé que eres huérfana, tu pueblo, tu padre fueron aniquilados hace años – con esto último la chica se altera cómo es posible que él ,la tuviera investigada tan a fondo si la organización a la que servía había borrado todo rastro de su pasado, simplemente este chico era peligroso por más que diga que quiere su bienestar – espera no te alteres mira déjame terminar y luego si deseas puedes juzgarme – exclamó el chico y la chica alíen con dudas asintió.

\- yo he conseguido hacerme con muchos favores, a lo largo de todos estos años de ser "héroe" y la organización para la que trabajabas me estuvo molestando ,durante mucho tiempo dado que no tenía pruebas físicas para detenerlo, pero luego apareciste tú y con eso mi llave para acabar con esos asesinos, puede que no creas lo que te voy a decir pero esa misma organización fue la que acabó con tu pueblo, pero gracias que estas viva pude detenerlos, y esa es la razón por la que ayer no estuve en todo el día, gracias a que estas viva, ellos serán juzgados y castigados no sólo por haber acabado con tu familia sino también con las demás víctimas de sus malvados actos – Ben para de relatar al ver a la chica llorando, pero diferente a lo que uno pensaría pues esbozaba una sonrisa mientras derramaba ríos de lágrimas, y así el chico se acomoda un poco y continúa con su relato – debo decirte que al no tener una familia que responda por ti en la tierra, además de ser una criminal buscada, acabo de asegurar un buen trato para tu futuro por eso yo pasare a ser el que esté a cargo de ti, así que no te reprimas y pídeme lo que quieras si, esta en mi alcance te ayudare a cumplir tus sueños – Ben termina su historia y luego recibe una fuerte cachetada de Ester quien se abalanza sobre él y lo envuelve apretándolo y diciéndole todo tipo de groserías aliens y terrestres mientras llora y llora.

las chicas hace un amago de levantarse pues gwen también estaba llorando, Looma y atea estaban serias mas no parecían muy afectadas por la historia, pero Ben luego se ve liberado, su aparente constricción no era fuerte mucho menos dolorosa, ya estando algo libre abraza a Ester de la forma más cariñosa posible y le dice – gracias por vivir! – Ester simplemente se pega al pecho ben aun llorando pero ya más calmada y sin decir nada solo reposar sobre el joven.

* * *

Unas horas después ya están todas listas

Gwen- camiseta roja con mangas negras y una pantaloneta jean corta y sus converse negro y blanco.

Looma – un chándal, gris bastante grande por donde dos agujeros en sus costados para así tener sus cuatro brazos libre, y esta vez lleva zapatillas deportivas.

Attea – una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una botas militares y una gorra del mismo color,

Ester – una chaqueta con capucha azul claro oscuro ajustada y gruesa, que le da extra calor para mayor comodidad un pantalón del mismo material y color y unas botas altas de color azul oscuro

Ben – una de sus 30 camisetas amarillas con negro con un 66 en el pecho, y un pantalón café oscuro además de sus zapatos tenis negro con blanco.

Salieron en busca de algo de comer, ya con los ánimos más calmados, Ester aceptó con pesar y dolor aquello que el chico le confesó, y sin poder hacer nada para vengarse de aquellos que la usaron y engañaron, simplemente agradeció resignada pero en paz, al joven por haberla ayudado.

Llegaron a un centro de reposo de la reserva, pero con lo que no contaba el chico es con la pintoresca escena que daba pues mientras pasaba hacia el recibidor se podía apreciar cómo iba tomado de su mano izquierda por una chica de piel rozada y cejas extrañas en ropa para invierno, detrás de ellos una gigante roja en un gran chándal que se veía imponente, por su otro lado una chica pelirroja tomaba el brazo del chico y detrás de ella una chica de piel verde que vestía como pandillera muy amenazante caminaba un poco detrás de ellos; ciertamente para la persona normal esto era no sólo fascinante sino extraño de ver, pero Ben estaba acostumbrado a aquello y al llegar al mostrador hablo como siempre, frío, calmado y pidió un guía para recorrer la reserva además de una cabaña para pasar la noche, el gerente fue intimidado ante la presencia del chico a eso sumemos le el grupo con el que venía, y esto Ben lo pudo captar así que simplemente se aclaró la garganta y Gwen sacó una tarjeta de crédito, el gerente la reviso y luego de asegurar su veracidad y contenido, sus ojos brillaron y mandó a llamar a su mejor guía y a conseguir la mejor cabaña familiar para sus nuevos y apreciados huéspedes, luego ben y las chicas fueron dirigidos al restaurante del lugar y hay sentados y esperando sus platos Ester habló:

\- esto no han notado que algunas personas nos miran raro, además que el gerente y los empleados nos trataron muy, pero muy bien – dice la chica krahho sentada al lado de Ben.

\- pues claro que debe ser así su trato, aunque no lo parezca, están ante realeza y nos merecemos ser tratadas como tal – exclamó Looma orgullo de su estatus.

\- lo que dice la rojita es muy cierto puede que no lo creas pero ella y yo somos princesas, bien puede que no lo sepan en este lugar pero de igual forma nos merecemos respeto y admiración – dice Attea mientras está de pie y coloca un pie sobre la mesa, para luego ser devuelta a su asiento por la pelirroja.

\- y no solo ellas Ester tanto tu como yo nos merecemos igual respeto – dice Gwen mientras todas la miran algo confundidas, pero Gwen prosigue diciendo – piénsenlo chicas, yo soy como la hermana de Ben y Ester acaba de ser adoptada por la fundación del abuelo que ahora es de ben, el prácticamente es su padre, y ambas como familia del héroe más grande del universo, nos merecemos el respeto y admiración de parte de nuestros fans – esto último lo dijo guiñandole el ojo a una familia que pasaba por el lugar, la cual aceleró el paso al sentirse incómoda por el gesto de la pelirroja.

Las chicas se ven confundidas pero entienden el punto de la pelirroja y Ben aprovecha la incomodidad del momento para aclarar:

\- para ser sinceros hasta que se resuelva el problema de Looma y de Attea, hasta que yo regrese con Gwen a nuestro hogar y hasta que Ester se haga independiente, yo soy el representante legal de todas... baya eso se escuchó raro – termina de decir Ben algo pensativo.

Las chicas lo miran incrédulas por lo que dice pero luego aceptan la realidad y le dan la razón, hasta que no se solucione el problema de cada una él está a cargo de ellas, ante la sociedad humana y alienígena competente, todas se miran, luego Attea se levanta se su asiento y se dirige a sentarse sobre Ben y luego de que cumple su cometido dice:

\- eso quiere decir que ahora tú eres nuestro papi! – estimulante, provocativa y muchas otras cosas era lo que ahora, Ben pensaba de la incursiana, la cual le decía esto mientras estaba sentada de lado sobre sus piernas, además de tomar su cara y rozarla suavemente con su lengua, y pese a no verse alterado si se sentía incómodo, pues no solo ella lo intentaba avergonzar, el trío de chicas presentes tenían cada cual una expresión diferente comenzando con Looma que lo observa con una ligera sonrisa se notaba que intentaba contener una ligera chispa de rabia pues parecía que trituraria la mesa si seguía marcando su mano en ella, por otro lado Ester se cubría la boca y por cómo se veía estaba muy sorprendida y algo sonrojada por la acción hecha por Attea, y por último Gwen quien estaba a mi lado y me sonreía pícaramente, si esto no debería de empeorar pero?.

\- A entonces todas estas bellas chicas serán mis nuevas hijastras! – todas giraron al frente de la mesa para poder ver una chica que no aparentaba tener más de 18 años, cabello rubio y largo, y un vestido rosa con blanco, y con una bella sonrisa se acerca poco a poco a Ben hasta llegar a su espalda y lo rodea con sus brazos acerca su rostro al chico y muerde algo fuerte la oreja de este.

Para este punto la broma de Attea había quedado atrás y casi todas las chicas estaban confundidas por la aparición de esta joven, pues con tanta familiaridad arremete contra Ben de una manera muy atrevida.

O simplemente las expresiones de las chicas alíen cambiaron, Ester se veía confundida, Attea aún sobre Ben observaba con molestia a la nueva chica, Looma miraba seriamente la escena, pero la expresión más destacable fue la de Gwen, quien pasó de emoción a desconcierto, luego a terror y por último desagrado, y en un arrebato se levantó de sus puesto se acercó a la chica la miró con fastidio y luego con sus poderes hizo que soltara a ben moviéndola uno cuantos pasos atrás y luego la propio Gwen procedió a abrazar y morder la oreja del Joven héroe, ciertamente todos los presentes estaban más que confundidos por lo que acaba de ocurrir pero antes de divagar más en interrogantes Gwen exclama:

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo al pobre Ben, estas advertida Lucy! – sentencia Gwen a la rubia, quien contesta.

\- oh, veo que aun sigues sobre protegiendo a nuestro querido primo – dice Lucy y luego observa a las demás chicas – pero que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Lucy Mann, al igual que usted soy un alíen un Linopo para ser exactos y como escucharon soy prima de Ben, aunque bueno si él quisiera podríamos ser algo más – esto último lo dice mirando a Gwen quien se veía muy molesta y roja de la rabia.

\- Qué haces aquí Lucy no se supone que estás trabajando en algo súper importante – contestó la pelirroja ya menos irritada.

\- y eso precisamente estoy haciendo, oh! Ben no les informo sobre mi presencia, además esto solo nos incumbe a él y a esta linda señorita – y con esto dicho se posiciona detrás de Ester y le da un cálido abrazo, las tres chicas alíen restantes no entendía absolutamente nada y se estaban molestando por esta falta de información, pero antes de que alguien pudiese reclamar Ben hablo:

\- No olvide tu llegada Lucy, y te agradezco que hayas acudido rápidamente… bueno chicas esta jovencita que ven aquí coma ya ha dicho es mi prima además de ser una oficial de la central de plomeros – el joven de ojos verdes mira a Ester y dice – si bien yo tengo el poder legal sobre Ester, los plomeros enviarán a un agente a vigilarla, puesto que aún sigue siendo considerada una criminal.

\- pero eso no explica por qué ella está aquí – dice Gwen aun molesta.

\- porque no mejor nos sentamos a comer que hay vienen las ordenes de comida, ya les iré relatando por qué – dicho esto Ben trajo una silla de la mesa de al lado y todas las chicas regresaron o se acomodaron en sus asientos, el mesero llego con las órdenes de comida las repartió en la mesa y cada quien comenzó a probar su comida en un ligero silencio que fue roto por Attea:

\- eso quiere decir que esta – dice señalando con su tenedor a Lucy – será la niñera de Ester.

\- me parece de muy mal gusto que piensen que no podemos controlar la situación, y mucho menos que traten así a nuestra amiga – sentencia Looma quien comienza nuevamente a comer de su plato.

\- y… yo…yo puedo opinar , porque parece que todos están decidiendo qué hacer con mi vida! – exclama algo nerviosa y molesta Ester.

\- siento mucho no haberte informado pido me perdones, de igual forma a ustedes también chicas – dice Ben para calmar a sus compañeras – pero me vi en la obligación de hacerlo así , puesto que en la central no dejarían que un ex convicto estuviera en libertad de manera tan fácil, y opte por la mejor decisión de traer uno de los plomeros más valiosos de la academia quien también resulta ser mi prima… véanlo de esta forma, que prefieren un tipo grande y robusto probablemente serio y antipático, vigilando 24/7 a Ester mientras viajamos en el camper o una linda chica bien capacitada quien además de ser mi prima es súper responsable y no estará acosando a Ester todo el viaje.

Las chicas no pudieron responder a dicha explicación, y ya aclarado todo Ben las alienta a proseguir con la cena.

* * *

Hicieron un pequeño recorrido por la reserva, la noche se estaba alzando y los seis jóvenes se preparaban para pasar la noche en la cabaña que habían alquilado, y al llegar a esta e ingresar las chicas notaron lo grande y acogedora que esta reflejaba.

Las chicas comieron un poco y llenaron de preguntas a Lucy pues si bien no les parecía mala persona, seguía generando desconfianza, puesto que Gwen parecía estar fastidiada con su presencia.

Ya antes de media noche las chicas decidieron irse a dormir, y aquí surgió el problema puesto que solo habían tres camas ahora habían seis individuos, y la polémica se armó al preguntarse quién compartiría dicha cama con Bien?.

Las chicas de pie y formando un círculo se miraban unas a otras, y la rubia aprovecha un descuido y se acerca a Ben tomándolo del brazo y susurrando dice:

\- bueno creo que me tendré que sacrificar yo - Lucy le decía feliz al castaño quien es tomado de su otro brazo por gwen quien dice:

\- alto hay que si alguien que debe dormir con Ben esa seré yo, por que mejor no comienzas con tu trabajo - y dicho esto Ester y Lucy son impulsadas a una cama cayendo una al lado de la otra, Looma y Attea aplauden el acto, y cuando Gwen se dirige a dormir con su primo este le es arrebatado por dos pares de manos rojas.

\- me parece bien lo que hiciste al imponerte como la hembra alfa, pero te equivocas al pensar que eres la única en querer pasar la noche con Ben - dice Looma sosteniendo al chico el cual se veía cansado y prestando la menor atención a lo que sucede en su alrededor.

\- bueno yo ya me estoy aburriendo como hacemos para terminar esto rápido - dice Attea.

Las chicas se reúnen nuevamente alrededor de Ben cada una dando su punto opinión sobre quien debe compartir la cama con el chico.

y cuando parecía que empezarían a luchar, Ben se levanta y dice:

\- porque no compartimos todos una cama y ya! - se notaba molestia y cansancio en la idea del chico.

Ellas lo miraron sorprendidas y algunas mas apenadas que otras, en un principio pensaron en juntar las camas pero Attea expuso una mejor idea la cual consistía en usar el gran tapete de la sala llevar sábanas y almohadas suficientes para todos y posesionarse estratégicamente para dormir.

Y al preparar todo se ubicaron de la siguiente manera.

Looma se acostó primero luego Ben se recostó en el medio sobre ella, Attea y Ester se recostaron en el pecho del chico una a cada lado y Gwen y Lucy se recostaron sobre el vientre de su primo y casi a la altura de los pechos de las antes mencionadas, al apreciar la escena se puede ver como todas en vuelven a Ben y para finalizar Gwen con sus poderes,cobija estratégicamente a todas.

Pasados los minutos se podía escuchar la respiración de Ben quien al parecer ya estaría atravesando el quinto sueño, por otro lado las chicas aún no pegaban ojo si bien estaban cómodas se sentía rara la situación y entre susurros comenzaron a platicar.

\- y cuéntenme chicas han hecho algo divertido con Ben esta semana - dice Lucy mientras recorre con su mano el vientre del chico.

\- qué quieres insinuar y no lo toques y eso va también para ti Attea - dice Gwen con molestia pues la incursiana estaba jugando con el cuello del chico.

\- no deberías ser tan envidiosa Ben no es tuyo - exclama Lucy que al sentir temblar a Ester hace crecer su cabello para arropar la con este, además de jalar otra cobija cercana.

\- ustedes están seguras que Ben no está despierto - dijo Looma metiendo su manos más pequeñas bajo la camiseta del chico.

\- si el tiene el sueño pesado aunque dormido puede responder cosas… y saca tus manos de su camiseta - dice Gwen fastidiada, pues al parecer a las chicas les pareció oportuno manosear a su primo mientras estaba indefenso.

\- probemos, Ben si me escuchas dime estás enamorado de alguien? - soltó Ester cerca al oído del chico.

\- un… un - las chicas se concentraron en la posible respuesta del joven - umm yo amo a…. - las chicas se enfocaron aún más - amo El chocolate - y Ben se levanta abruptamente tirando a las chicas aún lado y luego sale corriendo a la puerta luego se transforma y se interna en el bosque… las chicas quedan confundidas y algo adoloridas, y al instante el celular de Gwen sonó, ella contesta y al escuchar a Ben lo pone en alta voz.

\- Gwen me acabo de acordar de algo importante en la mañana estaré de nuevo en la cabaña a si que Lucy queda a cargo de todas….m sfjdjd….. eto….b jen….. noxj… p8iiiiiii - la Llamada terminó.

* * *

La noche pasa lenta y abrigada en la cabaña, pero las ocupantes de esta solo se ven unas a otras confundidas por las acciones del joven y por tan extraña Llamada, la noche sigue y es incierto el paradero de nuestro héroe, el cielo nocturno está despejado la luna llena se alza imponente en el cielo y un aullido resuena en lo profundo del bosque.

* * *

 **PUEDE PARECER QUE EL FIC VA LENTO(lo cual es cierto) PERO EVENTUALMENTE COMO LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO DE ESTE VIAJE SERA TERMINADO EL FIC MAS TARDE QUE TEMPRANO... WEJEJE**

 **BUENO SE UNE UNA CHICA MAS AL GRUPO Y PARECE QUE SE LLEVA "MUY BIEN" CON GWEN, ESPERAR Y VER QUE HAY ENTRE ESTE TRIO DE PRIMOS...**

 **Y QUE HABRÁ PASADO CON BEN, QUE DEJO SOLAS A SEIS CHICAS EN PIJAMA QUIEN SABRA...**

 **Y PUES RESPONDIENDO UN COMENTARIO EVENTUALMENTE EL LEMON SERA INTRODUCIDO PUES POR EL MOMENTO NO SE DARÁ PUES APENAS SI LLEVAN UNA SEMANA CONVIVIENDO, SERÁN ADOLESCENTES PERO TAMPOCO HAY QUE EXAGERAR...**

 **Y COMO SIEMPRE SI HAY ERRORES Y ESO PUES AQUEL/AQUELLOS QUE AUN LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR, DEJAR UN COMENTARIO PARA VER SI PUEDO CORREGIRLO O MEJORAR...**

 **;3**


	9. dulce galaxia: mermelada de mora

**Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

 **Fan fic Ben 66** **(dimensión 66)**

 **Cap 9 Ben 66: mermelada de Mora**

El día se alza con su sol brillante el cual con sus rayos traspasa las ventanas de la cabaña iluminando el sitio y a sus ocupantes, algunas aún duermen siendo Attea, Looma y Gwen, pero en la cocina dos jovencitas llevan despiertas un buen rato y en silencio, hasta que una de ellas rompe dicho silencio.

\- dime estás preocupada por Ben - dice Lucy en tono amable y preocupado.

\- no lo sé, esto es tan extraño y lo peor es que él va a regresar - asegura Ester algo resignada.

\- te molesta saber que él regresara? - dice Lucy.

\- oh, seguro lo hará y aun así siento que algo no está bien, sabes hasta siento lástima por cualquiera que se llegue a interponer en su camino, pobre, pobre! - contesta Ester pasándose una mano por su cabello y riendo falsamente.

\- jajajajajaja - Lucy ríe sonora y feliz, a lo que Ester la mira frunciendo el ceño, porque no sabe que le causa gracia - ciertamente eres todo un caso, hablas de Ben como si fuera algún monstruo.

\- pues podría serlo tú no lo has visto luchar, simplemente no es normal - contesta Ester algo molesta.

\- claro! que se lo que puede hacer, es mi querido primito y precisamente sé que no haría una estupidez como lo que tú supones que él haría, ja y aunque no me guste admitirlo si Gwen no está preocupada por él nadie tiene por qué estarlo - dice Lucy mientras se sirve de un gran jarro de jugo de naranja.

\- no lo sé, yo no desconfío de las chicas y tampoco de ti pero se toman muy a la ligera a Ben, y aunque ya me lo han repetido durante estos días, yo sigo temiéndole - al terminar de decir esto Ester se ve rodeada de una par de brazos y una suave cabellera rubia.

\- eres una tontita, Ben no podrá ser muy expresivo pero él nos respeta a cada una, de eso no cabe duda, claro si lo que quieres es su amor deberás esforzarte que él es algo secó en ese tema - responde Lucy soltando a una sonrojada Ester.

Las chicas ríen por lo bajo por lo ahora conversado, mientras Looma viene cargando a Gwen como princesa, Ester observa a la pelirroja y no entiende por qué está siendo cargada, pero al instante su pregunta es aclarada.

\- por qué tengo que llevarte así Gwen - dice Looma algo fastidiada.

\- por qué tengo muuuucha pereza y tú eres una muuuuy linda amiga que no se molestara en traerme a la cocina - responde Gwen mientras se baja de los brazos de la tetramand y le da un abrazo mientras entierra su cara en los pechos de esta, para luego separarse feliz a buscar algo de comer.

Looma se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada, Ester no comprende a la pelirroja y Lucy simplemente esboza una risa al ver a su primita siendo ella misma.

* * *

Desayunaron en calma las cinco chicas Alíen, y luego se vistieron para recorrer la reserva, tal vez escalar y luego merendar algo.

Gwen lleva un conjunto de camiseta blanca y pantalón deportivo violeta con un par de zapatillas blancas.

Lucy viste igual pero si pantalón es rojo.

Looma lleva un chándal verde oscuro y vendas en manos y pies.

Attea una camiseta morada y leggins negro y blanco con zapatillas blancas.

Ester quien recibió unas pastillas reguladoras de calor por parte de Lucy, por ahora podrá vestirse de manera más ligera siendo esto, una camiseta azul claro y leggins azul con blanco además de sus botas Violetas.

Listas y preparadas para pasar el día, las chicas salen de la cabaña.

* * *

Pasado el mediodía las chicas deciden preparar el lugar para almorzar, mientras tanto un par de chicas recorren los alrededores buscando distraerse.

\- Ester dime te incomoda que yo te esté vigilando - dice Lucy mientras camina a su lado.

\- no la verdad con eso que dijo Ben, agradezco que hayas sido tú y no alguien desagradable - dice Ester que mientras estira sus brazos recogiendo una que otra ramita.

\- tengo una duda, por qué Gwen se ve fastidiada cuando habla o está junto a ti -dice la chica Kraaho a la vez que lanza las ramitas a suelo.

\- umm, es algo muy simple, a mí me fascina fastidiar a Gwen es sumamente adorable cuando se enoja - la joven Linopo se muerde su labio inferior ligeramente sonrojada con solo recordar las expresiones de Gwen, Ester la observa algo confundida - mi linda y bella Ester no hay nada que enoje más a Gwen que molestar al pequeño Ben - luego las chicas se detienen y se observan por unos segundos intentando descifrar sé una a la otra.

\- esto te gusta Gwen - dice Ester suave pero audible, y Lucy la mira fijamente y responde - gustarme se queda corto, pero si me gusta pero no debes deprimirte tú también me gustas - Lucy se acerca a Ester y la abraza dejándola sorprendida y le susurra al oído - y si te Portas bien hasta te podría amar - Lucy ríe al finalizar dicha frase.

Para este punto Ester se sintió súper incómoda e intentó zafarse de Lucy estirándose pero para su sorpresa la rubia se estiró junto con ella, dejándolas enlazadas cara a cara a 5 metros en el aire, Ester intentó alejarla con sus brazos pero Lucy enredó los suyos y quedaron nuevamente enlazadas, esto llevó a Ester al punto de querer gritar por ayuda, pero mientras abre su boca para solicitar el auxilio es detenida por otra boca, siendo Lucy quien la silencia, sorpresa se llevan ambas al verse correspondidas y mientras se besan recuperan sus proporciones normales, estando más cerca a tierra, Ester empuja a Lucy quien mira confundida.

\- pe..pe..pero qué te pasa a mí me gustan los chicos y esto fue el colmo no tienes derecho a… - Lucy comienza a llorar lo que hace a Ester pare de gritarle, luego la Linopo muestra su forma, original siendo esta una criatura morada similar al barro con dos antenas sobre sus ojos y brazos grandes y sin piernas, Luego pasando a ser un charco morado que solloza, Ester no muy segura de lo que está viendo, se acerca al charco y le pregunta.

\- no llores mira, no estoy contenta con lo que hiciste pero eventualmente te perdonaré - Ester se lo dice Calmada para no alterar a Lucy, pues se veía literalmente descompuesta.

\- ... - no hay respuesta del charco, Ester se pone de pie talvez dejándola sola se anime nuevamente, pero antes de retirarse es sujetada suavemente. Por un tentáculo morado y luego escucha.

\- perdón no quería, no quiero que me odies, solo…. Me siento frustrada, Gwen tiene a su noviecito el plomero perfecto y a su querido primo el héroe, yo no sé cómo competir contra eso, siquiera tengo oportunidad - Lucy Toma su forma humana mientras suelta a Ester y sigue diciendo - yo quiero tanto a Gwen, sinceramente las vacaciones que pasamos juntas me ayudó a ver el universo de una manera diferente, a amar la tierra, la naturaleza de cada planeta, pero las cosas nunca pueden permanecer igual, yo no odio a Ben, pero él se lleva toda la atención de ella y ni siquiera lo nota - Lucy parece querer llorar pero Ester la sujeta de los hombros y la mira alentando a que se desahogue.

\- no puedo, no sé qué hacer, te pido perdón por ser así de impulsiva, pero simplemente tú también eres muy bonita - Ester se sonroja pero la mira seriamente y le dice.

-a mí me gustan los chicos, y puedo comprender que estés frustrada, creo que …. Puede no lo sé si aún…. Pero tal vez me guste Ben pero aún le tengo algo de miedo y además parece que Attea y Looma quieren algo con él - termina Ester de responder algo apenada.

\- también te ves linda sonrojada - dijo Lucy mientras Ester aun con su intento rubor la Mira enojada.

\- te seré honesta el oponente final para llegar a algo con Ben es Gwen no importa lo que hagas si no te llevas bien con ella no podrás ganarte al chico - dijo Lucy mientras toma de la mano a Ester y la invita a regresar a reunirse con las demás chicas.

La chica mitad humano mitad krahho no hallaba qué pensar sobre esta información, pues Lucy parecía sería al revelar dicho Consejo, pero decide dejarlo para después su hambre se hacía fuerte y todo sería mejor con el estómago lleno, por otro lado tenía que ver cómo lidiar con Lucy.

No tardan mucho en reunirse todas y almorzar.

* * *

Las chicas bajaban nuevamente a la cabaña se echaron toda la tarde recorriendo una parte de la reserva y ahora que ya había anochecido querían tomar un baño y alistarse para descansar, aunque siguen a la expectativa de saber qué pasó con su amigo.

Cada una tomó su turno en el baño quedando Gwen y Lucy a la final, la pelirroja pasaría primera.

Ya en la ducha fue sorprendida por un par de manos que tocaban sus pechos y un par de pechos que se aplastan en su espalda.

\- Lucy ya no somos niñas para estar bañándonos juntas - dice Gwen algo molesta mientras se suelta de su Prima y se enjabona el cuerpo.

\- por qué eres así con migo, no te he hecho nada malo ya no me quieres - dijo Lucy de manera triste, Gwen la observó y respondió.

\- no digas eso, yo te quiero simplemente es que me fastidias tanto que no sé cómo tratarte - Lucy ríe y ayuda a enjabonar a su querida pelirroja.

\- yo también te quiero, pero por qué te alejaste de mi - dijo la rubia mientras frotaba la espalda de Gwen.

\- no entiendo lo que me quieres decir si fuiste tú la que se alejó de mí y comenzaste a molestarme y casi no me hablabas.

Lucy ante lo dicho se enoja aprisiona a Gwen en su cuerpo de barro morado quedando cara a cara muy cerca casi sintiendo sus alimentos su respiración, y la rubia contesta.

\- Como te atreves a decir eso, yo hice todo eso porque parecías haber perdido interés en mí, solo tenías ojos para Ben y él ni siquiera te agradece tu ayuda o tu preocupación y yo pasé a estar en según plano, luego te pusiste más celosa con las pocas amigas que él conseguía y finalmente el colmo, enamorarte del señor primer puesto de la academia de plomeros, tú crees que yo podría competir contra eso, cómo crees que me sentí al ser poco a poco relegada simplemente porque ya no era especial o interesante - Lucy liberó un par de lágrimas al terminar de decir eso y prosiguió - ni siquiera sé por qué acepté venir si sabía que nada cambiaría.

Triste, dolida, furiosa y confundida era lo Gwen sentía por sí misma, pues cayó en cuenta de la verdad al escuchar a su Prima, su amistad casi Hermandad se había roto por su afición a meterse en la vida de su primo Ben y eso sumado a su relación con Kevin llevó poco a poco a través de los años a quebrar la confianza y amistad que compartía con Lucy, su Lucy, y como última opción al no saber qué hacer Gwen con su energía mágica se liberó de Lucy y cuando esta última se recompone en su forma humana la pelirroja la abraza y le da un tierno beso en la boca, fugas pero llenó de sentimientos, Lucy sonrió y luego Gwen dijo.

\- perdón sabes puedo ser muy despistada y no sé cómo, pero dame una oportunidad y comencemos de nuevo - Lucy la observa feliz si y luego dice.

\- Gwen yo te amo y te daré las oportunidades que quieras - Lucy le regresa el beso que con la misma energía y duración, luego Gwen le responde.

\- lo único que puedo decirte es que tú me gustas, pero tengo novio y a él lo amo, pero eso no significa que no te quiera mucho muchísimo, y así podrás ser mi Lucy otra vez - la rubia la mira y dice.

\- y tu serás mi Gwen - felices estaban las dos pues después de un largo distanciamiento volvían a pactar ser "amigas", y Gwen para rematar la escena dice.

\- si pero ahora necesito que salgas quiero terminar de bañarme y la verdad esto se puso muy gay e incómodo.

\- pues a mí me gusta - responde Lucy pícaramente y Gwen la hace girar y la saca de la ducha con su poderes.

Lucy sale del baño dejando a una molesta pero el fondo feliz pelirroja, pues ahora tendrán la oportunidad de ser amigas nuevamente.

* * *

Un par de horas después casi a media noche las chicas aún están despiertas, pues no han recibido noticias de Ben en todo el día.

Ester y Lucy conversan en la mesa sobre la situación legal en la que se están envueltas.

Looma hace ejercicios en la sala pues necesita quemar energía antes de dormir.

Attea y Gwen miran una película de terror en la tele, parecen divertidas.

Hasta que un fuerte y aterrador aullido resuena a las afueras de la cabaña, todas las chicas salen a mirar qué es lo que causó dicho sonido pero no ven nada, lo cual hace que se pongan en alerta ante cualquier peligro.

Looma detecta algo grande acercándose, pero no ubica por donde llegará y les advierte a sus amigas que se preparen y…. Nada pasa y cuando se relajan.

En medio de ellas cae un gran lobo gris bípedo un poco más alto que Looma y con un traje amarillo y negro las chicas lo atacan pero el lobo grita dividiendo su fauces en Cuatro secciones y gritando tan fuerte que no solo las aturde sino que la onda de choque qué las aleja tumbando a todas al suelo.

El lobo observa la luna y aúlla fuerte, triste, levanta sus manos en un intento por tomarla sin resultados y luego se ve envuelto en un brillo amarillo revelando a un Ben, con la camiseta destrozada y pantaloneta sucia y rasgada, las chicas reaccionan y se acercan a él siendo Gwen quien lo confronta envolviéndolo en sus brazos, no queriendo soltarlo.

* * *

Nuevamente en la cabaña, las chicas observan a su joven amigo, mientras toma chocolate con pan, Gwen que está sentada a su lado le pregunta.

\- donde estabas, porque no me llamaste y que te pasó? - sin levantar la voz pero igual de enojada Gwen cuestiona a su primo.

Ben deja su chocolate y las chicas esperan la respuesta de chico.

\- la luna está hermosa hoy no creen - Ben suspira y regresa a beber su chocolate.

Las chicas quedan aún más confundidas pues el joven parece estar en un estado de trance, lo cual desconcierta a casi todas las presentes, más solo una rubia dedujo lo que ocurría

\- niñas creo que deberíamos dejar tranquilo a al pequeño Ben, parece que no tuvo un buen día - Lucy dice esto amable y cariñosamente, Ester no da crédito a lo que escucha y Gwen parece estar de acuerdo con dicha propuesta, siendo así todas dejan en paz a Ben.

Las chicas se preparan para dormir, y debes en cuando mientras pasan entre la cocina y la sala pueden ver a veces a Ben otras veces a Blitzwolfer, pero ellas lo dejaron ser.

* * *

En la madrugada aún en la oscuridad Blitzwolfer aún está sentado en la cocina, solo respirando, y mirando a la nada, hasta que es interrumpido por una rubia, que como pijama solo tenía una bata que apenas si cubría su entre pierna, luego esta se acerca al gran lobo y le dice.

\- que se siente reprimir tus instintos más básicos, negarte tu libertad, no poder poseerla - con esto último Blitzwolfer la parte por la mitad con su gran garra, pero sin observar como la chica se reconstruye, el gran lobo dice.

\- no me provoques Lucy ahora no estoy en condiciones de soportar tus bromas - la luz verde lo ilumina dejando a un Ben mucho más serio y frío que de costumbre, Lucy se acerca a él y se sienta sobre él, lo abraza y le dice al oído - creo que un poco de sufrimiento no te hará daño primito - Lucy ríe bajo y Ben solo suspira derrotado y le regresa el abrazo a Lucy, ambos quedan en silencio, y al final el chico es quien habla.

\- me lo merezco lo sé, y dime hablaste con Gwen - aún abrazados y sin mirarse Lucy responde.

\- si ya podremos comenzar de nuevo además, creo que también me interesa alguien más, ji ji y tú acabaste con la plaga - ambos jóvenes juntan sus frentes, se miran fijamente a los ojos, sin decir nada calmados.

\- no serán problema nunca más ni ellos ni su madre, así que nadie deberá preocuparse por ellos, y gracias por cubrirme aquí, sé que no será fácil de aquí en adelante pero tu ayuda me será necesaria debes preparar el escenario para el gran final - dice Ben.

\- tontito, para que está la "familia" además, mis celos no harán que deje de trabajar profesionalmente, y me gusta estar en la tierra me tranquiliza - responde Lucy satisfecha por aclarar las cosas, se levanta de estar sobre ben y se retira de la cocina, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Luego Ben se pone de pie, en camino a la nevera la abre y al meter su mano se fija que es una garra, se da cuenta que es Blitzwolfer otra vez y toma un pedazo de pollo, le da un mordisco se lo come y luego dice mirando por la ventana de la cocina la gran luna llena que en lo alto resplandece.

\- pronto tu luz, mi bella luna roja, resplandecerá en los confines del universo y yo podré descansar de esta eterna agonía… ummm está bueno este pollo creo que pediré más en la mañana.

* * *

La luz del día tenue ingresa a la cabaña, las chicas descansan, y el joven lobo prepara un sándwich de cordero, mientras llama a recepción para pedir más pollo frito… una madre llora la pérdida de sus criaturas, pero el miedo y respeto a un ser superior le impide tomar venganza… el día que inicia augura un poco de locura relacionado con 5 chicas y 1 chico muy hambriento…

* * *

 **BUENO CIERTAMENTE DA PENA NO ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO, PERO BUENO, AHORA PODRE ACTUALIZAR MÍNIMO UN CAPITULO CADA 15 DÍAS.**

 **ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, YA FUE UN AÑO DE ESTE FIC, ES LAMENTABLE SOLO LLEVAR TAN POCO ESCRITO, WEJEJEJE PERO COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE MAS TARDE QUE TEMPRANO PERO HECHO AL FIN Y AL CABO.**

 **LA INTERVENCIÓN DE LUCY SERA CRUCIAL EN EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA, JE JE Y SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE SON TAN COMO DECIRLO DE PENSAMIENTO LIBRE LAS CHICAS ENTRE SI, LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR ES SEGUIR LA HISTORIA SERA MUY DIRECTA A LA HORA DE EXPLICAR EL PORQUE :3 ...**

 **AUN NO SE SI INTRODUCIR UNA ULTIMA CHICA SIENTO QUE LE HACE FALTA UNA MAS, PERO BUENO ESO LO VERÉ DESPUÉS.**

posiblemente aun hay errores ortográfico o de lectura que se yo... intentare corregirlo luego o no...


	10. dulce galaxia: gomitas acidas

**Ben 10 no me pertenece... y sus derechos son de cartoon network...**

 **Fan fic Ben 66** **(dimensión 66)**

 **Cap 10 Ben 66: gomitas ácidas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANTE LEER ESTO:**

 **BUENO ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER ESTE CAPITULO DEBO ACLARAR O ADVERTIR, DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE HABRÁ CONTENIDO DE TIPO LEMON O CON CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO, UFF ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO ASÍ, ENTENDERÉ QUE PARA AQUELLOS QUE LEAN ESA PARTE NO SEA LA LOCURA, YO NO QUIERO DEDICARME A HACER ESE TIPO DE CONTENIDO PERO ES NECESARIO PARA LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA, POR QUE? PUES SON UN GRUPO DE ADOLESCENTES CASI ADULTOS EN UN ESPACIO PEQUEÑO, WEJEJE LA ZUKULEMCIA EN EL AIRE Y ESAS COSAS ...**

 **SIN MAS SIGAN LA LECTURA Y PUES SI VEN ERRORES DE CUALQUIER TIPO, SI LO DESEAN PUEDEN HACÉRMELO SABER POR MEDIO DE UN MENSAJE, LES ESTARÉ AGRADECIDO POR SU** **ATENCIÓN ;3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana comienza con nuestro joven héroe en la cocina de la cabaña sirviéndose de los alimentos que había mandado a pedir por teléfono, tranquilo y relajado, con casi todo lo que pasó la noche anterior superado, lee el periódico matutino hasta que.

\- Hola papi cómo amaneciste - Ben escucha decir a Attea muy cerca de su persona y luego la ve entrar, demora unas milésimas de segundo, para que el nivel de retroceso de los ojos de nuestro chico cause que estos queden en blanco, luego fija su mirada normalizada al periódico.

\- Buenos días Attea, dime no se te olvidó algo, como por ejemplo, no se, una camiseta, pantalones, tu vergüenza - dice Ben comiendo un poco de cordero mientras aún lee su periódico.

\- Oh! vamos el lugar es muy amplio y no es como que muchas criaturas pasen por aquí, no veo el problema de estar un poco más libré de ropa - dice Attea que solo lleva puestas unas pantaletas de rayas moradas y negras, mientras le roba un poco de su desayuno a Ben.

\- Bueno como sea, y las demás? - pregunta Ben aun viendo el periódico.

\- Umm Looma duerme en la cama del medio no creo que despierte por ahora, Lucy, Gwen y Ester duermen todas en la última cama, deberías verlas - dice Attea con un tono divertido en su voz, y efectivamente Ben no las vería, el ya supone que de ir a observarlas le darían un espectáculo visual digno de un pervertido promedio, por lo que se pone de pie y camina fuera de la cocina en dirección al baño.

* * *

En el baño el joven castaño se desviste por completo, se posa bajo la regadera, la activa y deja que el agua recorra su cuerpo generando una sensación placentera, con los ojos cerrados tantea con su mano el champú y se aplica un poco con ambas manos refregando el líquido por su cabello, mientras con sus otras manos se enjabona su vientre y sus partes íntimas.

Y de vuelta a la realidad como si el agua se hubiese hecho helada su cuerpo se puso rígido y murmurando nervioso dice:

\- Quién eres? - Ben dice al borde del desesperó, el intruso había despertado a la bestia y la bestia era difícil de calmar.

\- Oh! Pero qué tenemos aquí puedo sentir con mis manitos, estas dos cosas debajo de tu aguja reproductora - dice Attea entre curiosa y divertida.

\- Khe! - fue lo único que pudo balbucear Ben, antes de sentir como la mano de la ranita frota jabón de arriba a abajo sobre su pene erecto, la locura se apoderaba del chico.

\- Mira tú aguja se puso grande y dura, por lo que veo no sé si pueda con esto pero asumiré el desafío - dice Attea mientras sigue acariciando la aguja de Ben, ella recuesta su pecho en la espalda del chico se pone de puntillas y por encima del hombro izquierdo de su amigo asoma su cabeza para apreciar con mayor claridad lo que traía entre manos.

Nuestro joven héroe no soporta la presión, se gira para ver de frente a su amiga de piel verde y el horror, pero no el tipo de horror desagradable no, lo que Ben sentía era ese miedo por ver algo que le gustaba pese a que no debería, no ahora.

El agua de la regadera había limpiado por completo el champú de la cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo de Ben, lo que le daba mayor claridad para apreciar el pequeño cuerpo de Attea, el cual fue examinado minuciosamente por los ojos del joven, si bien los incursianos no poseían cabello, nariz u orejas como los humanos, él no la veía menos atractiva, sus ojos amarillos con iris rojos como rubíes eran bonitos , sus facciones delicadas, sus sensuales labios, sus tonos verdes más claros y manchas verdes más oscuras que simulaban símbolos y pecas en su piel le parecían lindos, él la examinó y descendió con su mirada a sus pechos, los palpo sin miedo rozando con sus pulgares los pezones de la ranita la cual no opuso resistencia y dejó salir un sonido de placer, Ben miró fijamente el rostro de su amiga y luego sintió un líquido lechoso golpearlo en el rostro y escurrirse en una de sus manos, nuestro héroe bajo la mirada y vio los pezones de color verde similar al de los labios de la incursiana, estos eran un poco más largos y erectos aún chorreaban dicho líquido, que de alguna manera lo estaba calentando más, eso lo sorprendió, él quiso con su último gramo de voluntad ser un caballero y parar, pero Attea previo dicho acto, dio un pequeño salto y montó al chico pegando sus rostros mientras se agarraba con ambos brazos de su cuello y con sus piernas envolvía su cadera dejando ambos partes íntimas chocando pero no penetrando, Ben por reflejo agarro y apretó las nalgas de Attea para no dejarla ir, pegándola a él más, sus bocas se encontraron y sus lenguas danzaron con pasión.

Ben no deseada separarse de Attea pero el aire le faltaba, y rompió el beso con la chica, esta no protestó, a pesar de estar algo nublada por el deseo y lujuria ella sabía que era más resistente en ciertos aspectos que un humano y esto incluía la respiración, nuestro héroe tomó aire, quería recuperarse y continuar pero sintió algo en su miembro inferior, sintió el placer, el hormigueo casi haciendo que se viniera sobre la chica alíen, el la vio fijamente a los ojos, su mirada pícara lo hizo temblar, ella abrió su boquita y estiró su lengua para lamer diferentes partes del rostro del chico, el bajo la mirada directamente a su entrepierna y lo vio con sorpresa, el placer y agonía se debía al como su pene era violado por pequeños tentáculos de un verde pálido que salían de la vagina de la ranita, la cual si no fuera por dichos apéndices extras pasaría por una parte íntima femenina común, pero eso no ocupó su mente más de unos segundos, pues dichos tentáculos amenazaban con hacer eyacular al joven héroe sí o sí.

Ben Reafirmó el agarre de sus manos en el trasero de Attea y recostó la espalda de ella contra la pared del baño, ambos se miraron con mucho mas deseo, y Ben rompió el largo silencio.

\- Voy a entrar Attea - Ben dijo algo nervioso y desesperado.

\- Oh! Eso quieres, no lo sé ahora me estoy divirtiendo mucho y sabes esta no es la forma de hablarle a una princesa - responde Attea con una gran sonrisa, aún se sostenía del cuello de Ben y con sus pequeños tentáculos impedía el paso de la aguja reproductora del chico al interior de ella, y para peor instintivamente cada vez que la aguja de Ben palpitaba fuertemente los tentáculos restringen la circulación de lo que quisiera salir de este, sumándole que cada cierto tiempo los pezones de la ranita disparaban esta leche afrodisíaca al pecho y rostro del joven.

Ben entre Cerró los ojos, se sentía agitado, estaba perdiendo la razón, la locura lo estaba poseyendo él quería terminar, resoplaba desesperó, mientras la chica incursiana lamia su cuello, esta tortura lo estaba matando, así que optó por hacer lo más lógico que se le ocurrió, suplicar!.

\- Attea …. Prin… princesa por fa...vor le le suplico! No le imploro! ….. piedad con este ser inferior! no soporto mas, mi reina! te..te..termine con este castigo! - esto último Ben lo dijo casi chillando de desesperó.

Los ojos de Attea deslumbraron de felicidad ante tales palabras, la hacían sentir tan poderosa, un hormiguero en su interior le dijo que era el momento, debía proseguir con lo que había empezado.

Los tentáculos jalaron la aguja reproductora de Ben directo a la entrada de su húmedo y estrecho agujero de amor, el chico se retorcía del desesperó, ella lo calmo juntando sus bocas en un jugoso beso, la punta de la aguja se acercaba lentamente a su destino y a segundos de comenzar a introducirse.

\- Muy buenos días amigos, espero la estén pasando bien! - dice Lucy irrumpiendo en el baño desnuda y alegre con si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ben y Attea se separaron del susto, y en un acto de completa desesperación Ben golpeó el Omnitrix contra la pared lo cual lo hizo transformarse en Amenaza Acuática, este deja caer de pie a la chica incursiana la cual se veía confundida.

Attea observo a Lucy y luego a Amenaza Acuática y frunció el ceño quería protestar pero de pronto el cuarto de baño se llenó de un vapor espeso, luego sintió cómo algo la empujaba ligeramente, al desvanecerse la repentina niebla, solo quedaba Lucy y ella en el baño, Ben había desaparecido.

* * *

Gwen despierta cómoda y feliz, revisa su celular, había pasado medio día, pero no le dio importancia, bajo a la cocina y encontró al resto de chicas desayunando, al parecer ellas también despertaron tarde, se acercó a cada una y les dio un beso en la mejilla de Buenos días pero algo faltaba, Ben! no podía ver a su querido primo así que hizo lo más sensato.

\- Chicas saben dónde está Ben? - cuestiono la pelirroja.

\- Revisa la ventana está afuera - respondió Looma.

Gwen se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver a Amenaza Acuática dando latigazos de agua al piso, caminaba abierto de piernas moviéndose como cangrejo de lado a lado, mientras de su boca espesa espuma brotaba sin detenerse, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a su primo en ese estado, se giró y preguntó a sus amigas pero ninguna parecía saber lo que ocurría con el, aunque Attea se veía molesta y Lucy más feliz de lo normal.

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso con normalidad, las chicas y Ben pasearon por las últimas paradas de la reserva y luego de cenar regresaron a pasar su última noche en la cabaña.

Attea dejo que las demás chicas ingresaran a la cabaña, detuvo Lucy y la arrastro a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del lugar , tenían asuntos pendientes y debían aclararlo sin que las demás chicas sospecharan de lo que, ahora estaban por discutir.

\- Lucy! porque nos interrumpiste de esa manera, yo tenía esta oportunidad de avanzar con Ben y tú… - pero el discurso de Attea es interrumpido, Lucy coloca un dedo en la boca Attea en señal de silenciarla y luego dice.

\- Tranquila sé que estás enojada pero, debes entender, si quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas con Ben, debes llevarlo a un lugar más privado, o acaso no se te ocurrió que alguna de nosotras podríamos entrar al baño sin darnos cuenta de quién está en el interior, y antes que me respondas agradece que fui yo la ingreso y no Looma, Ester o peor aún Gwen ellas no los hubieran visto de manera agradable y créeme durante un buen tiempo este viaje seria incomodo - dice Lucy esperando a que Attea reaccioné ante lo expuesto.

\- No me convence lo que dices, Ben y yo estábamos en esa situación porque lo queríamos, eso es lo que importa y te advierto por tu bien, que no se te ocurra sabotear nuestros momentos, entendido! - dice Attea con un tono amenazante a Lucy quien responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Por otro lado la chicas no se quedaron a esperar a que sus dos amigas ingresaran al a cabaña, Ben paso olímpicamente de lleno al sillón y se tumbo a dormir, mientras Gwen, Looma y Ester se asomaron a una ventana desde la cual podían ver de espaldas a Attea y Lucy discutiendo, no podían escuchar lo que charlaban pero se notaba que la incursiana estaba molesta.

\- que le habrá hecho Lucy a Attea - dice Ester suponiendo lo peor al conocer un poco la actitud de la rubia.

\- tanta desconfianza le tienes a Lucy no creo que haya hecho algo malo - dice Gwen pensando de la mejor manera sobre su querida prima.

\- pero cabe la posibilidad que haya hecho algo, Attea a estado molesta desde esta mañana, y se le nota que es hacia Lucy que va dirigido ese enojo - responde Ester exponiendo los hechos vividos durante el día.

\- tal vez tenga que ver con algo que paso en el baño - dice de la nada Looma, haciendo que las chicas fijen su atención de la tretramand.

\- a que te refieres con eso - dice Ester intrigada.

\- ustedes no notaron un olor extraño en el baño mas precisamente en el área de la regadera - contesta Looma.

\- un olor extraño no la verdad mas bien, diría que la ducha estuvo excitante - responde Gwen con una sonrisa,cuando ingreso al baño en la mañana, esa ducha la puso ligeramente caliente.

\- yo tampoco recuerdo oler algo extraño, en realidad la ducha fue bastante amena - agrega Ester a la charla recordando ese calor sito que sintió cuando se estuvo bañando.

\- a eso iba no era un olor malo, mas bien era algo agradable, no descifro que era, pero dejando eso de lado, lo que quiero decir es que a la ultima que vi salir del baño fue a Lucy, pero Attea aun estaba en proceso de vestirse, mas precisamente pareciera que hubiesen tomado un baño juntas - responde Looma algo intrigada por estos detalles que vio cuando despertó hace unas horas.

Gwen y Ester se tensan, y se miran una a la otra si bien estas no sabían que había hecho Lucy se imaginaban lo que posiblemente pudo haber intentado hacerle a Attea, ambas adolescentes apartan la mirada y se sonrojan, aun no creen el descaro que párese poseer Lucy con ellas.

Looma ve por la ventana como Lucy asiente dócilmente a lo que sea que le este diciendo Attea, al parecer ya resolvieron sus diferencias, pero la tetramand no olvidara este incidente, ella supone algo, algo que no compartirá con las dos chicas a su lado, por que si es lo que ella cree, ella deberá sacar lo mejor de si para lograr quedar a solas con el pequeño Ben.

Looma se aleja de la ventana con una sonrisa picara.

Gwen se va a molestar a Ben mientras intenta dormir.

Ester aun esta sonrojada, ella esta segura que Lucy hizo algo indecente.

* * *

Cada chica se preparó para descansar, Attea parecía haber recuperado su humor por lo que compartió cama con Gwen, Looma no lo pensó dos veces y se apoderó de la cama del medio nuevamente , en cuanto a Ester esta se arropó como un capullito en la última cama.

Los últimos que faltaban por entrar eran Ben y Lucy quienes se habían excusado saliendo de la cabaña a atender una llamada de parte del cuartel de Plomeros, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en unos troncos cerca de la cabaña y después de un momento de silencio Lucy dijo:

\- Bueno Ben ya estamos solos - expresó la joven linopo.

Ben observó el cielo y mientras lucy posaba su mano sobre el Omnitrix, el chico dijo:

\- Está ocurriendo más rápido de lo que planeé y de seguir así no voy a poder aguantar - dijo Ben algo frustrado - yo no sé qué haré si otra cosa de este tipo sale de improviso en el viaje - un momento de silencio y continuó - no sé si odiarte o agradecerte por tu intromisión, pero me alegro muy muy muy muy muy en lo más recóndito de mi ser que nos hayas detenido, Lucy.

\- Para qué está la familia, además yo cumplo mi palabra de mantener el orden en caso que no puedas, y eso haré te guste o no, si ya hasta Attea me reprendió por "interrumpirlos" - respondió Lucy con una bella sonrisa.

\- Gracias, he hiciste bien aun que no lo parezca, pero este acontecimiento cambia algunas cosas, y por como lo presiento debo apresurarme o será muy tarde para el momento que Kevin haga su jugada - dice Ben pensativo y regresando a su expresión sería.

\- Kevin Sixtin (Levin), por qué debemos dejarlo hacer lo que quiera déjame decirte que no me parece que el haga esas cosas incluso ya estoy empezando a odiar a los vladat maldi... - Lucy es interrumpida por Ben.

\- modera ese lenguaje Lucy eres una dama, ademas es necesario que el proceda de esa manera es lo más lógico y menos dañino para lo que ocurría, pero no te preocupes yo sé lo que hago - dice el ojiverde de manera fría, seguro de su afirmación.

Lucy lo deja ser, le da un tierno beso en los labios y se retira a ingresar primero a la cabaña, ella no comprendía cómo pensaba Ben y tampoco quería saberlo, pero confiaba en él lo había visto hacer cosas que no deberían ser posibles por muy héroe que sea.

Ben se quedo afuera pensando, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, algo grande posiblemente mas que el estaba por ocurrir y debía de usar toda su astucia para superar la catástrofe que se avecinaba, el joven héroe se toma el pecho con la mano que tiene el omnitrix, cierra los ojos y murmura para si mismo.

\- se que puedo hacer esto, lo hago por ella, todo es por ella - Ben recita esto unas cuanta veces, luego regresa a su semblante frió y serio e ingresa a la cabaña a descansar.

* * *

El cielo nocturno se ilumina con una bella luna, y cientos de estrellas, nuestros viajeros descansan comodante, esperando que inicie el nuevo día.

Nada extraño se avecina, pero la tensión en el grupo de jóvenes se pondrá a prueba así como el camper parece chirriar en el estacionamiento de la reserva anticipando la calamidad prominente…

* * *

 **VLADAT, RAZA DE VAMPIROS DEL PLANETA ANUR TRANSYL...**

 **BUENO EN RELACIÓN AL COMO SE DESCRIBE EL CUERPO DE ATTEA PRIMERO SE DEBE TENER EN CUENTA QUE ELLA ASÍ COMO LOOMA, LUCY Y ESTER SON ALIENIGENAS, SI BIEN PARECEN TENER FORMA HUMANOIDE SEGÚN NOSOTROS, Y TIENEN PECHOS, BOCA ENTRE MAS COSAS SIMILARES A LOS HUMANOS(MUJERES, HEMBRAS) NO CREO QUE DEBAN SER EXACTAS EN LA ANATOMÍA COMO UN MUJER HUMANA DEBER SER, ASÍ QUE COMO DESCRIBO EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR PUEDE QUE LAS OTRAS CHICAS INCLUYAN SORPRESAS BAJO SUS PANTSUS! WEJEJEJEJE...**

 **DEBÍ** **HABER SUDIDO EL CAPITULO EL FIN DE SEMANA PERO BUENO COSAS PASAN Y ... BUENO ;3 ...**

 **COMO DATO EXTRA HAY MENSAJES QUE NO PUEDO RESPONDER SIMPLEMENTE POR QUE LA PAGINA NO ME LO PERMITE, NO SE POR QUE SEA, POR EJEMPLO genesis , cefiro101 SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO CONTESTAR LOS MENSAJES DE MANERA RAPIDA, POR LO DEMÁS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA...**

 **COMPREN ORO...**


End file.
